The 4AGE at stake
by Dragon Reverb
Summary: A story sequel to Initial D: Special Stage, this story is sort of a copy and also inspired by Kevin Griffs's 'Midship Monster' Please R&R! Sanae, you are a highly-awaited reviewer! Tell me what you think.
1. Everyone is back

_**Title: the 4A-GE at stake.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Initial D other then the OCs, this story was inspired by Kevin Griffs's Midship Monster.**_

_**Summary: Sequel to Initial D: special stage, After the faithful day at the D1 event, a racing manger in his 50s found something he lost, now he wants it back more than ever, its the powerful engine of the AE86, the powerful Group A touring 4A-GE racing engine, the destroyer of a misfiring system equipped EVO III pushing more than 350HP, the god hand's AP1 Honda S2000 and many others, now the engine is at stake and... Bunta is not doing anything about it.**_

It was the middle of the night, on the quiet mountain pass bearing the name of Mount Akina at 4.30 in the morning, a powerful, old hatchback, Toyota Trueno AE86 GT-Apex, was driving the downhill after its owner had finished its tofu delivery to the hotel at the top, its tires scream with each corner, drifting with perfect, graceful, and fast braking drifts while revving loudly hitting the 11.000RPM mark while the skillful young driver counter steered bringing the car back in place for the next straight.

Following closely behind it, was a Blue Subaru Impreza GC8 which move just as fast as it counter each drift speed with the exact same skill, line and speed.

The two cars sped down the straight when the other young driver of the GC8 took his chance and pass the AE86 with ease.

"You are getting better again Lance..., but I don't think even you can accelerate my 86 as fast as that old man" a young man with brown hair said as the GC8 pass the 86.

But unknown to the young driver, "I dare make a bet that you, my friend is thinking I'm accelerating too slowly"

The GC8 started pulling away from the 86 as another corner came up, the Impreza's brake pads glowed red as the driver started braking drift into the corner but suddenly the 86 up shifted and the carbon fiber hood of the hatchback was beside the GC8 and it regain the lead as it clutch kick drift into the corner from the inner lane taking back the lead from the GC8 in one corner, "you have gotten better in the GC8 but you still can't beat the speed of my Clutch kick Drift yet, Takumi"

Takumi smiled as he shake his head with amazement at how quickly he was overtaken by his own car with another driver behind the wheel reminding him once again, that he was still not at maximum potential behind its wheel, that he was still not ready to drive the FD to its full potential like Lance and Keisuke.

Soon both cars pulled into a back ally and stopped in front of a shop with a sign on top that read, 'Fujiwara Tofu' where in the corner beside the shop sat the metallic black 20B-REW Type R FD3S Mazda RX7.

Both drivers got out of the two cars and smiled at each other as they walked into the shop where an old man in his middle 50s sat on the living room floor drinking a little sake and smoking a cigarette.

"We're back Bunta-san" Lance said as he enter the living and sat down while Takumi went to his room and drop to bed beside his current girlfriend, Natsuki Mogi, and slept before having to wake up and get ready for work later in the morning at 9am.

"So, how was the run?" Bunta ask as he took a puff from his cigarette while his eyes remain closed.

"It was fine, his getting used to the 4WD system now, but I think he'll continue sticking to the 86 for now after I pass him within one corner after he pass me"

"Thats a good start, hopefully it can prepare him for what is about to happen".

In another region of Japan a young man was calling his uncle of what he had witness at the D1 event, the phone rang awhile before someone picked up, "Moshi moshi Uncle Hayato"

"Ah... Momoshiro, what is it? that you had to call me this urgently in the middle of the night" a voice replied a little sleepy, but not at all surprise or angry of any sort at the time of the call

"Hai Uncle, I think I found it"

"What did you find?

"I think I found it"

"The engine? Are you sure?"

"Hai, I found out about a super fast hachi-roku a while ago, they say it is the fastest downhill machine with a insane racing engine but it disappeared after the disband of 'Project D' led by none other then the lone white comet of akagi, Takahashi Ryosuke himself",

"Takahashi Ryosuke? The one that turn down my offer of making him a pro?"

"Hai, but back to the hachi-roku, two weeks ago it appeared again to defend mount Akina, it was racing against highly tune EVO VII and it won by 3 corners ahead"

"What did that 86 looked like?"

"It had fog lights, a carbon fiber hood and a 'Fujiwara tofu' sticker on the right side door"

"Che... Fujiwara..." the man cursed softly, "What you say uncle?"

"Nothing, Momoshiro, don't worry i'll take care of it" the man said

"Oh yes, and Uncle Hayato?, I found a new driver for the team, I gave him your number weather he'll call a not, I'm not to sure"

"I see, thank you Momoshiro, I'll see to that, just like how that 4A-GE engine will return to us" and with that the man put down the phone before he change, went outside of his house and looked at a figure that was hidden under a silk parachute canvas, that was among a row of highly tune cars, which happen to have a Metallic white FC3S RX7, which he found in the united states on a trip there a month ago with a highly tuned, blown 13B-T engine in which he took out and replace all the stock parts and sold off the 13B-T and place all the tuned parts onto a new 13B-REW engine which sat ready in the white car. a sliver 98' Toyota Supra Twin turbo and a yellow VeilSide tuned, Honda NSX Type R.

He walk towards the hidden figure and pulled it off revealing a dark blue Toyota MR2 AW111, he open the door and slide into the seat, he started up the engine and looked at the Rev meter as the car responded the instant he turn the key and rev to the 11.000PRM mark before dropping back to the 0.5 mark.

He let it idle that for a second before shifting into the first gear and rolled out of the garage.

_Back with Bunta and Lance_

"What do you mean Bunta-san?"

"Nothing, just wondering Lance, were you by any chance, approached by someone named Hayato Nakamura recently?"

"Ah, no but I was approach by someone by the name of Momoshiro Nakamura, why you ask?" Lance said as he sip a little of soda from the can he just open.

"Do you remember what he mention?"

"Not really, but I do remember he said that his uncle was a touring A racing team's manger, said he could help me to be a pro, but I turned him down then he left"

"I see, did he by any chance mention who his uncle was?"

"No, he did pass me a name card, said just in case I change my mind"" Lance replied as he took out his wallet and took out a card and place it onto the small traditional Japanese table while he got up and stretch, "Well, I better go Bunta-san, I think I'll see you in the afternoon or tonight, Ja.." and with that the Akina uphill specialist, walked out of the front door and flipped up his car door before sliding into the bride racing seat and starting up the 20B-REW rotary engine, pulling down the door and inserted the first gear before slowly rolling out of the corner and accelerated down the ally before taking a turn and left.

Bunta took the card and looked at the name imprinted on it 'Hayato Nakamura' if anyone was there, they would noticed, that for a second there, the racing legend's face had show a light emotion of anger.

_Lance._

Lance up shifted as he enter the Wangan highway to Tokyo where his house was, his phone rang and he put on the blue tooth headset, he notice that it was an unknown number and answered the call, "Hello?"

"Hello, Lance" a voice asked

"Yes?, who is this?"

"That is of no matter, all you got to know is that, I'll be waiting for you on Mt. Akagi, 10pm, this Saturday"

"I'll be there, what am I going to expect? And how you get my number?"

"Expect a silver Toyota MR2 SW20, how I got your number is of no matter, goodbye... and good luck, because you are going to need it" with that the mysterious person hung up the phone.

Lance shrugged and blinked his eyes, as he slowed down the car and turn into a parking lot. He parked the car beside a metallic pink Mazda RX7.

Lance shift the gear to neutral, activated the handbrake and killed the engine, he slide up the door and got out, he took out the keys and went up the lift to his house, he enter his two room house, and sat down onto the couch that was in front of 40' plasma TV, he turn on the TV and started watching a sports channel which was showing the D1 event that went on the other day, suddenly someone cover both of his eyes and in a girl's giggling voice asked, "Guess who?"

"Angel..." Lance groaned

The said girl uncovered his eyes and hugged him from behind, "its no more fun doing it to you anymore...so, how did Takumi do in the run this morning?" she asked as she let go of him and took a seat beside him, hanging on his right arm as they watch their team drift through the D1 circuit.

"He did well, his starting to get use to the 4WD system to his style now and his getting better"

"Oh... than what about the 86'?"

"What about it?" Lance replied as he turned to look at her with an eye brown up, the way Dwayne 'The Rock' Johnson would do, "Nothing, I meant that, how did it handle? Was it hard to drive?"

"It was fine, just the way I like it"

"How come? Have you driven before?"

"Yup when I came here to train, Bunta-san would get me to alternate between both the hachi-roku and my FD for deliveries, just like how Takumi will alternate between it and the Impreza"

"I see, than was the car as powerful as they say?"

"What do you think? A 20 valve, Group A touring 4A-GE racing engine, if it were replace or compared to another 4A-GE, it still won't feel the same, its hard to explain, someday I'll get Ryosuke to tell you" Lance replied as it got off the chair and carried the girl, who was roughly a little shorter than him, bridal style as he brought her to the room and lied her there as he got on top of him and started to kiss her.

_Hayato_

The man up shifted to the next gear as he exit the motorway, his phone rang as he turn towards a back ally.

"Hello, uncle, i've challenge the FD just as you ask"

"Good, I'll show bunta that I can train Drivers as well as him" and soon stop in front of the 'Fujiwara tofu' shop, the man got out of the powerful, AW11 MR2 Toyota and smiled as he saw that the man he was just about to look for, coming out.

"Bunta Fujiwara... I should have known that you were the one that took my Engine..."

"Hayato?"

"Yes, its me you long-grudge holder"

"And what you mean your Engine?" Bunta ask as he lean onto the wall and took a drag from his new cigarette

"The one in that AE86, my nephew told me of a AE86 that use to clear the streets in Japan, taking all the corners and winning cars that seem impossible with skills and power so brutal that a high-rev 4A-GE engine can only do, not to mention it is my one"

"It was never anyone's last I check"

"You're right, because I bought with under my nephew's name, the new upcoming star that has just challenge your uphill ace to a downhill match on Akagi next Saturday at 10pm" Hayato stated as his eyes grew wide and a evil smile appeared on his face, well Bunta kept a straight face, "Its almost impossible to win that kid, Hayato trust me." and with that the God of racers turned and walk back into the shop while the man called 'Hayato' got back into his car and drove off.


	2. Modifications: Part 1

As the high rev 4A-GE MR2 left the ally, the sound of it woke up the 'Project D' downhill driver, who just shrugged and drop back to sleep, but the car's aura only left before giving a message that he'll be back for it's driver's engine, the sun soon raised high into the clear sky as Takumi woke up and changed into a new set of T-shirt and Jeans, he took his Jacket, phone, wallet and keys as he left the house and into his Trueno AE86 and slid the key into the ignition.

He turned the key and the Engine responded instantly as it Rev up and idle there, sitting patiently for the first gear to be set, Takumi place his left hand onto the gear knob and right hand onto the wheel and felt the vibrations of the high revving engine, he inserted the first gear and drove out of the lot and the driveway before entering the motorway, on his way to the Takahashi motor sports school, where he worked as an instructor.

Soon, Takumi arrived at the center and stopped the old hatchback in front of the barrier at the entrance, when the security guard stationed there, saw the car, quickly press the button and Takumi gave a light smiled and nodded as he press the gas softly and entered the school, parked the car and stepped out onto the concrete floor.

He walked down a row of cars which included, Takahashi Keisuke's Mazda RX8, Fumihiro's Toyota MR2 SW20. Kenta's fully repaired and repainted Nissan Silvia S14 and surprisingly Ryosuke's Mazda RX8 and Lance's RX7 as well, while the rest of the cars were just normal sedans and a few others.

Takumi took a lift up to the office floor and walked down the hallway, which had windows on the left side, overlooking the tracks and a row of doors to the advance classes on the right side, he soon reach the end, where a glass door stood in front of him, he opened it and went in.

"Good morning mina-san" Takumi greeted as he took a seat on a empty chair beside Ryosuke.

"Good morning Takumi"

"So... what are you doing here, Ryosuke-san?"

"Thought you drop the san now"

"Well old habits die hard, so what are you two doing here?" Takumi replied with a smile.

"I've been challenged by a SW20, on Akagi's downhill next Saturday at 10pm"

"Kai koshigawa?"

"No, its an unknown sliver one" Ryosuke replied

"Well, could it be maybe one of the 'Redsuns'?" Takumi replied as he looked at both of the famous 'Rotary' brothers.

"Can't be, other then me and aniki, theres only Kenta and not to mention he only drives in the rain" Keisuke replied

"But what would the driver gain winning Lance on Akagi, Lance is way faster on Akina"

"I don't know myself, but to be prepared, I want the both of you to chase Lance every night till Thursday at 80 percent, Keisuke you'll chase Lance on the uphill and Fujiwara you'll chase him on the downhill, sleep enough, bring the car back here on Friday afternoon, I got something in mind that may help you then you continue training with the new modifications till Friday again and bring the car in for a few other things then rest till Saturday night"

After the day he was challenged by the unknown Silver, MR2 SW20 driver, instructed of his training, Lance had just gone to sleep from his last chase with the yellow comet and ghost of Akina, woke up in the morning and felt that the other side of the bed was empty, he sat up and rub the sleep out of his eyes, looking around confused while he swing his legs of the bed and walk out of the room.

He noticed that there was a sweet smell coming from the kitchen, Lance went in and saw a girl with mid-back long brown hair, in a pink night dress.

He smiled as he creep behind her quietly and hugged her, "Thanks for making breakfast" he whisper into her ear, "Well, you got to train what can I do, I can't help you in your training or anything But make sure you take proper meals right?" she replied as she lean against his well toned body.

Lance finished his breakfast and smiled and said, "Well I better go, got to get the car to Ryosuke, see you later?" as he kissed her cheek and pulled on his black Jacket

"Yup, say hi to Ryosuke, Keisuke and Takumi for me ok?" Angel replied as she cleared the dishes and close the door behind him, she look down the window and saw Lance look up and wave with a nod and lifted up the scissors style doors and slide into the seat, he started the engine and smiled at the cat like purr it sounded, he rev the engine and inserted the first gear as he rolled the car out of the parking lot.

Lance entered the motor way and headed for the base of mount Akina, he reached soon later and parked his car behind the blue Subaru Impreza, he got out of the car and entered the shop after he noticed that the 86' was not there in its usual spot, "Bunta-san, are you in?"

"Lance, what are you doing here?"

"I need... some advice..."

"On what?"

"Well, recently I was just challenged by a SW20 on Akagi's downhill, but I just realized something, I have not raced in Akagi for a long time and my car is feeling slower on the corners than when I first driven it, did I do the right thing?"

"I think I know just what to do, mind if I take your car out for awhile"

"Sure here" Lance replied as he tossed the keys of the powerful RX7 to the older man, "Oh ya, Bunta-san can you please try to come back fast cause, Ryosuke is going to modify the car a little"

Bunta caught the keys and went out the door nodding, he looked at the FD with a small smile as he lifted up the door, "Always wondered how it felt to use this kind of door," he slide into the racing seat and looked at the laptop beside him, the gauges, the meters and started up the engine approvingly.

It rev a little and settled down, Bunta inserted the first gear and left as he up shift at the perfect rev and he notice something, even with the skills of a engine tuner, the 20B was well tuned and managed but it still felt heavy on the front, Lance had forgot to tune the suspension to compensate for the tunning done to the FD, he took a spin on Akina and it confirmed his hypothesis, there was still a little work on the suspension that needed to be done and a roll cage will fix up everything else headed towards the Suzuki's,

"Yo, Masahi" Bunta called as he entered the garage in complete darkness feeling a slight sense deja vu when he came in earlier of the year to get the racing twin turbos

"Bunta, What's up?"

"I have a little work to do on a car, mind I borrow the lift for awhile?"

"It depends, what car do you have in mind?"

"A certain black FD"

"Well, I won't stop you, you know where everything is just call me if you need me, what do you need to do?"

"The car is getting heavier than last time due to the new 20B engine, that Ryosuke, should have noticed that and add in a Carbon fiber hood and a SW20's power advantage at the wheels, a carbon fiber shaft should finish the rest, so I'm only going to set the suspension to take all this into account"

And Bunta got to work, he lifted the car up and down a few times, soon an hour passed and he lifted the car down when he remembered the car needed a new intercooler, "Yo Masahi, do you have a new after market intercooler?"

"Ya, why?"

"I need it"

Soon Bunta finished what he needed to do and went back to the shop and gave the car back to Lance.

Lance got into the car and soon entered the motorway for a second time that day, and headed for the Takahashi motor sports school in the Akagi area, on the way he noticed that the car felt different from earlier in the morning not really bothered by it, he continued on his way and soon reached and stopped in front of the security and waited for the barrier to lift up, "Good afternoon sir, do you have any appointment to be here?"

"Yes, I am suppose to meet up with Takahashi Ryosuke for private matters which I can't speak of" Lance replied with a business like tone.

"I see sir, than can I please know your name and relationship with Takahashi-san?"

But before Lance answered a horn from a car at the back caused both Lance and the security to look at it, "Hey, whats going on here?" a voice shouted from the yellow FD, that sat there with the powerful 20B-REW growling and vibrating quietly.

"Ah, Takahashi-san, this man here claims to have private matters with your Aniki"

"Thats because he does, anyway just let him in, from today on any security stationed here will let this car in without hesitations"

"Hai, Takahashi-san I'll inform the captain afterwards when he come for his rounds"

"Good" Keisuke said and with that the security bowed a little after he push the button, as both cars rev a little and entered the property that belonged to both the Takahashi and Takumi.

They both entered the garage and parked the cars there as a young man with black/blue hair came to them with a serious look on his face, following behind him was Project D's chief mechanic "You two are finally here" Ryosuke said as he looked at his watch, something he was given to by his current girlfriend

"Get the car onto the lift, time for me to have a good look at the unbeatable suspension set up by a real racing genius"

They pushed the car to the lift and Ryosuke push a button and the FD started to be lifted up into the air, but what he saw, shocked him and Matsumoto a little, "Lance, did you send your car for any tunning in the past few days?" Ryosuke ask as he took out a paper and pen and started writing all the changes that was done and compare them to the alignments from the last time he check the car.

"No, why?"

"Someone had tampered with your suspension set up"

But before Ryosuke finished, Lance cut in, "In a good or bad way?"

"Good way, someone tuned your car's suspension to hold a brand new roll cage, handle the new weight of the car because of the next two things I'm going to add"

"Well, Takumi's old man did took my car out for a spin earlier in the morning"

"It must be him"

"Who?, Aniki" Keisuke ask

"Bunta Fujiwara, only a real genius can tune a suspension set up as perfect as this before whatever it was tunned to compensate was install"

"Fujiwara's Father?"

"Yes, only he have the kind of skill, Masumoto, you must make sure that nothing of this set up is changed, touched or remove during the cage installation photograph everything and take all the measurements, if its a must" Ryosuke said as he rolled up the light blue slevees of the shirt

"You're helping?" Matsumoto asked, surprised

"Its the only way, we can't have Fujiwara losing to an outsider after everything we did, everything he been through to get here and everything his father did"


	3. Modifications: Part 2

The chief mechanic nodded, "I got it Ryosuke"

"So, what are you going to install?, Ryosuke"

"I'm going to stiffen the chassis with a Roll cage, don't you feel slower on the corners now a days?"

"Ya, how come?"

"Because, you forgot to tune your suspension to compensate for the engine tunning you did, Fujiwara's father had already sort that out"

"Than what else are you going to do?"

"With the large income from the hospital in Takasaki, I've manage to get a little more funds to the original budget for 'Project D', I'm going to add in a carbon fiber hood, to lighten your car, a carbon fiber gear shaft that'll improve your power at the wheels a little, and a brand new carbon fiber GT wing for more stability"

"Cool, hopefully I can drift as fast as last time"

Soon an hour or so passed, suddenly Matsumoto opened the hood to get ready to change the hood when he noticed something different, "Lance, I don't know what happened but somehow, a new Intercooler has appeared in your car"

"What!" Lance exclaimed as he scrambled over to the black rotary's engine bay nearly knocking down everything around him, "How can that be?, I didn't add anything to the car, must be Bunta-san's work again"

"How the hack does that old man get all of this stuff?" Matsumoto ask amazed at all the amazing parts he has seen installed into the Hachi-Roku and ThisFD in front of him

"Must be the way he got that Group A 4A-GE" Keisuke said, stating the obvious

"Wheres Takumi anyway? I thought he'll be here, maybe he might know where his old man get all this stuff" Matsumoto asked

"He took the day off, said he wanted to ask his friend out for a few practices runs on Akina"

_Bunta_

The man was sitting on the living room floor with his friend, Masahi with him as they drank a little sake, sevred by Natsuki, "Arigato, Mogi-chan how bout you go out with your friends or something?"

"Oh sure, Bunta-san, than I won't bother you and Suzuki-san" The girl replied, went up to change and left, when a loud rev sounded outside, Masahi smiled and shook his head a little with a smile, "Takumi is back, too bad his girlfriend just left"

"Its not the brat, its Hayato" Bunta corrected expressionlessly and went out to meet him, "So, what is it this time?"

"I want back my engine"

"Well, if you want it back, you'll have to race on the downhill and the uphill twice each, if the Ryosuke I know, is still smart he'll make sure that engine stays where it belongs"

"You stole it from me, it belongs with me"

"No it was not, it was condemned and shipped to a shop where I bought it and installed it into my car"

"And which part of it was" Hayato ask, he was sure the engine was fine before it was stolen

"There was a scratch on a valve cover" Bunta replied clamly

"A SCRATCH ON THE VALVE COVER AND YOU CONDEMNED A 1 MILLION YEN ENGINE do you know how much I spend to make it so powerful?"

"If you are going to shout, I'll have to chase you away from this place"

_Takumi_

The hachi-roku drifted behind a Hachi-go levin, as the driver looked at the levin drift through the corner with much improvement from before, soon both cars reach the base and stopped.

"Not bad, you're improving a lot, Itsuki"

"Really? But not by much, I manage to get my levin twin charged from the income me, Kenji-sempai and Iketani-sempai are making from the garage we started up at the peak of the mountain, if not I think my old turbo would not have been able to rev high enough to get me back into place or worst spin me out"

"Well, what matters is you improved, maybe one of this days I'll go have a look at the garage"

"Okay..." then Itsuki pointed behind, "Ah.. Takumi is it me, or is there a very old MR2 in front of your house?"

"Huh? What you mean?" Takumi ask as he turned back to look at the front of his house, and indeed there was a very old looking MR2, "I better go, I wonder what my dad got into or bought this time, catch you soon Itsuki"

"Okay Ja." Itsuki said as he entered the Levin and headed back up the mountain, with that Takumi entered his car and headed home, he parked behind the AW11 and got out, "Ah... Dad, is something going on here?"

"Ah... you must Fujiwara Takumi, I'm Hayato Nakamura an 'associate' of your father's, I'm sorry to say that the engine in your car belongs to me, it was 'accidentally' sold to the shop your father bought it from"

"No its not, my father bought it fair and square, he paid for it"

"I have the codes here, I know this codes match kid, I don't want to make it a matter with the police" Hayato said as he took out a piece of paper from his front pocket and handed it to Takumi, who took it and lifted up the carbon fiber hood.

What he saw shocked him on the inside, the codes matched, Hayato looked at the young man, 'He can't be more that 22, driving an old 86' it shouldn't be hard to win him'

"Fujiwara, how bout I make you a deal, your Hachi-Roku and my First gen MR2 on Akina's downhill, your friend's FD and my nephew's SW20 on Akagi's downhill, the winner keeps the engine, but if you lose, you can't challenge me for the engine"

"Wait..., are you saying that, it was your nephew that challenged Lance"

"Yes, how bout that? A race on the downhill on both, Akagi and Akina"

"Deal" Takumi replied as anger filled him, Hayato entered his car, "Oh and ask your friend, Takahashi Ryosuke what this car can do" and left while Takumi turned to his father, "Dad, did I do the right thing?"

"For this Takumi, I'm afraid I have nothing to say" Bunta replied calmly and entered the shop-house with Takumi following.

Bunta took a seat on the living floor and drank his sake while Takumi went up to his room, "Bunta, are you sure that Takumi has what it takes to win the Hayato we know?" Masahi asked as he saw the young driver of the AE86 disappear up the stairway

"If, with everything done to the car, the training he received and he still can't win than I say he does not deserve the engine"

"But Bunta, if he were to lose what are you going to do about it?"

"Its a two way race, so if Lance win his match, Hayato has no chance to take out the engine from the car"

"But what if Takumi does lose? What if both of them lose?"

"Masahi, that I'm confident to say, that if Hayato does take out the engine before the race between Lance and his nephew, theres no way is Takumi going to take it lightly"

"Than if he does not do it professionally? Like just cutting whatever is holding it to the car, and pull it out of the car?"

"Than, I'm afraid that Takumi will just have to start using the FD"

"Than are you going to make sure the car is ready for the race?"

"No."

The next morning soon came, the sun has not raised yet, as a metallic Black FD with a Carbon fiber hood and Spoiler, drifted gracefully at a high speed as the skillful driver behind its wheel, manji drift through the tight corners of Akagi, Lance up shifted as the car entered the straight, he smiled as he felt the familiar, strong, and powerful G-Forces come and go, as he drifted through the corner,

"Just like old times, huh, FD" he said to the metal steering wheel, the 20B engine scream with power as he down shifted and clutch kick drift into the next corner that followed up, he caught a glimpse at the cup of water on his installed cup holder and noticed that he was still drifting just as smoothly like before even if he had not done this practice in a year or so.

The water in the cup rotated peacefully as he drift gracefully, the sun soon raised as he went home to change.

Bunta had taken over the deliveries for the morning, so Takumi was able to sleep in a little, the young man was awaken by the sound of his alarm clock and he went to change before he took his denim Jacket, left the house and into his AE86, he decided to pay his mentor, Ryosuke, a visit about the race as he start up the powerful 4A-GE engine once again, he felt the vibration of the car as he inserted the first gear, rolled out of the corner and left for the Takahashi hospital in Takasaki.

The young racer soon reached as he parked the ancient AE86 and walked into the hospital as he admired the amazing medical facilities it contained, he got to the reception, "Moshi moshi, I'm Fujiwara Takumi, here to look for your director, Takahashi Ryosuke?"

"I see Fujiwara-san, do you have an appointment with Takahashi-san?" the lady replied

"Ah.. no, I'm afraid, is it not possible to see him without an appointment?"

"I'm afraid so Fujiwara-san, its because his schedule is always quite packed, and he goes out during lunch everyday to his Brother's motor sports school"

"But, its really important I get to see him, is it possible to give him a call to ask if he is free?"

"Okay, I'll give a try" the lady replied and picked a phone, it rang for awhile until someone picked it up, "Hello, Takahashi-san?"

"Hai, what is it?"

"Ah... there is a Fujiwara-san down here asking to see you, do you want me to send him up or tell him to come another day?"

"Fujiwara Takumi?"

"Hai" the lady replied, "Then send him up" Ryosuke replied and put down the phone as he turned back to his laptop and started to look at the line that Lance had been taking from the time he started to learn till now.

Soon, there was a knock on the door, "Come in"

Takumi opened the door and walked into the office, "Good morning Ryosuke-san"

"Same to you, Fujiwara, what is it do you need at this early hour?"

"Nothing really, but have you ever heard of Nakamura Hayato?"

"Yes as a matter in fact roughly a year before I met you, he approached me to join his pro racing team, why?"

"Well, he ah... found out that my hachi-roku's engine is one of his two highly modified ones"

"What you mean." Ryosuke said seriously as his looked up from the laptop

"He came today and told me about everything, he has also challenged me to a match for the engine, and the person that challenged Lance, is none other than his nephew"

"Wait, you accepted it?" Ryosuke ask as he eyes widen, "Hai, did I do something wrong?" Takumi asked

"I'm afraid so, Fujiwara, a stock AW11 MR2 has lots of faults that it'll take awhile for me to explain but the last time I saw Hayato's AW11, it was throughly modified and tune to take away those faults, not to mention, its a midship that has the same engine that has been tuned and managed like yours"

"What do you mean? Ryosuke-san" Takumi asked not sure what Ryosuke meant, "Fujiwara, what I'm saying is that because his car is a MR car the engine has more power to the wheels, you have now around 210 to 220 horsepower at the wheels but because Hayato's MR2 is a MR he has around 240 to 245 horsepower at the wheels, an advantage of 20HP, not to mention he has a car, more agile, light and power and he has professional experience in racing" Takumi's eyes showed shock in them as Ryosuke explained to him.


	4. Shocking truth

Takumi sat in the chair as shock filled him, even though his eyes didn't show it, Ryosuke knew that the young driver is scared, "Fujiwara, what else did he say?"

Takumi took a moment to digest the information he just receive about his latest opponent before he answered, "He also said, his nephew is the driver of the silver MR2 that challenged Lance on Akagi's downhill"

"Is there any deal of some sought..." Ryosuke asked as he had a feeling that theres going to be something going on other than just racing.

"Hai, the winner keeps the engine, but if I lose, then I won't be given a chance to race for it back"

"Fujiwara, at this point, theres nothing for me to say, unless theres an incredible stroke of luck, there is no chance for you to win"

"But, Ryosuke-san, I've beaten unimaginable odds before, I've beaten sports cars, that were supposed to be unbeatable by my 86"

But before he finished, Ryosuke cut in, "I know, Fujiwara, but the thing now is, his car is more agile, light and is producing more power to the wheels with the same engine, not to forget he has been driving longer then you, more experienced and is someone that might be as good as God Arm"

"But, I won Joushima-san, even if it didn't felt like one"

"Exactly, Fujiwara, that match was and is a match you should or would have lose, if only Toshiya-san was a little younger, Fujiwara, 'Project D's record would have a loss in its records a long time ago, you were lucky that he got car sick just before the finish line"

"I... am going to lose, aren't I?" Takumi replied

"Hai, I'm sorry Fujiwara, but we might be able to even the odds a little, I want you to run up and down Akina with Keisuke until Friday, bring your Hachi-Roku, I might be able to get you a higher chance, you are going to need all the help you can get"

"Hai, what about Keisuke?"

"Don't worry, I'll give him a call now" Takumi nodded and left as Ryosuke picked up the phone and dialed a number, it rang awhile, "Moshi moshi, Keisuke"

"Hai, Aniki?"

"Hai, I want you to go to Akina and start practicing with Fujiwara now, scout the road for everything that can be used in the day and drive wildly at night"

"Why? What happened? Aniki"

"Fujiwara has just been challenged by Nakamura Hayato"

"What? But whats that man doing with Fujiwara?"

"The engine belongs to him, thats why its so powerful, I don't need to tell you what will happen to the records if we lose, do I"

"Hai, I got it Aniki, what about the uphill"

"No need, it was Nakamura's nephew, Momoshiro, if I'm not wrong, who challenged Lance"

"I got it Anki, I'll meet with Fujiwara now"

"Good, go Keisuke, bring the car in on Friday, I don't need to tell you what I'm doing, do I"

"A Hachi-Roku is an FR and a AW11 which is a MR, I got it"

"Good, I'll host a meeting later, Ja"

"Hai, Ja aniki" Ryosuke put down the phone and went out of the office as he went to his secretary, "I won't be coming for the whole week, postpone all meetings, I'm afraid I'm going to have my Father to come back for the week"

"Hai, Takahashi-san"

And with that Ryosuke walked out of the hospital and went to his Mazda RX8 as he took out his phone and dialed a number, hoping it was still in use, it rang and soon someone picked up, "Moshi moshi, who is this?" a voice answered

"Nakamura-san, I'm Takahashi, do you mind if we meet and have a talk over some coffee?"

"Ah.., Ryosuke... if its about the boy, don't bother about talking me out of the race"

"No, I'm not going to do that, Nakamura, if there is one thing I know, is never back out, so... do you want to have that talk"

"Fine, we'll meet at the same coffee place" and the man putted down the phone.

Ryosuke soon reached the said place as he went in and took a seat at a table, soon Nakamura Hayato came in after parking a certain white FC just outside the front door which caused Ryosuke eyes to widen for a second there, "So, Takahashi Ryosuke, the lone white comet of Akagi, what do you have that interest me?"

"What do you plan to do with the engine if you do win it?"

"Why does that interest you?" Hayato ask as he looked at the white FC.

"Fine, than since both, Akagi and Akina are 'Project D's home course, which one do you want to run first?"

"Akagi, I'm confident of my nephew beating that black FD driver"

"Are you sure? Do you know who he is?" Ryosuke asked, sure that to Hayato, Lance was not as known

"Yes, I know who he is and what his capable of"

"What makes you so sure he was pushing it when you saw him?"

"Because the speed of the car was too fast for someone whose not pushing it, Takahashi, I'm experienced enough to know if someone is pushing it a not"

"What makes you so sure, because do you know that Lance has a car thats pushing at least 600hp? With at least 450 at the wheels and theres things in the car that I've just done making it around 500 at the wheels"

Hayato's eyes widen a little when he heard the power of Lance's RX7, "I bet you weren't expecting that did you?" Ryosuke said as a faint of a smile appeared on his face, "I bet you didn't expected that, Lance is the fastest uphill driver on Akina, and he is just as good as the best Gunma has to offer"

"Fine, how bout we do it this way, this Lance you speak of, the FD's driver? Shall race on Akagi's downhill while I find two more drivers for the uphill of both mountains"

"Fine, the one you place on Akagi, will race against my brother"

"Fine, while you find another driver for Akina's uphill"

But Ryosuke cut in "No, I propose two downhill matches on Akina"

"And who will be racing?"

"Me. I don't care who you get but I will make sure the winning streak of 'Project D' stay intact and the engine stays in the Hachi-Roku, And let me warn you Nakamura, once Fujiwara is passed he gets faster, and his already beaten me"

Nakamura was shock, as he remembered the insane skills of the white comet, 'Looks like this is going to be harder then I expected' he thought "Very well, how bout we up the stakes a little, the team with three wins will keep the engine, but if I win, I take the Engine, your brother for a season and no more rematches from any of the four drivers for the engine"

"Fine, but lets add in one more thing, if I win I take back my FC, I don't know how you got it, but I'll make sure that it goes home with me Saturday night"

"Then if I win, I take your new spirit R FD I heard about, deal?"

"Deal." Ryosuke finished as his face went back to its serious expression, he stood up and left.

_Keisuke and Takumi_

"Hey Fujiwara!!" Keisuke called as he got out of his FD.

"Oh. Keisuke, so I take your Aniki has told you what happened?"

"Hai, why did you do it?"

"I don't know, but Ryosuke-san said that this race would be one, I can't win" Takumi replied

"Hey, you beaten me without trying when I was the number two driver for the Redsuns, you beaten my Aniki, the Lone white comet of Akagi, hack you even beaten a Evo VII before you changed your engine"

"I know, Keisuke, I said that but your Aniki is still sure that I'll lose this time round"

"Well, you never know, oh and my Aniki said that we drive wildly only at night, but I think we should just scout Akina today, Aniki is going to host a meeting with everyone later"

"Oh I see"

_Ryosuke_

Ryosuke entered his white RX8 and white one last look at the FC, which seem to produce an Aura which feel strong yet unwilling, 'You will come back to me FC, I promise' Ryosuke thought as he inserted the first gear and left the place.

He soon reached his mansion in the Akagi area, he parked the car and went into the house, he walked up to his room after greeting his parents and changed before picking up his cellphone and dialed Fumihiro's number, "Moshi Moshi Ryosuke"

"Moshi Moshi Fumihiro, can you please get everyone to my place for a meeting?"

"Hai, what time will it be?"

"At 8, I'll contact Fujiwara and his father myself"

"Hai, Ja" Fumihiro said as he hung up

Ryosuke went downstairs and saw his father, "Father, I'm sorry to bother you, but I need to talk to you for awhile"

"Sure, what is it? Ryosuke"

"Do you mind coming out of retirement for a week?"

"Why?", Ryosuke's father replied, "Nakamura is back, he has challenged Project D to a race"

"I see, I understand what must be done, Ryosuke, I take over you for a week, but please promise me you four will be careful"

"Hai, father, I've called the team for a meeting later"

"Good, I hope you understand everything you need to do"

"Hai" Ryosuke replied and Ryosuke went back to his room, picked up his phone and dialed the Fujiwara's number, "Moshi moshi Fujiwara tofu" a voice answered

"Moshi moshi, Fujiwara-san?"

"Ah, Ryosuke, what is it?"

"I think, you have known by now, what happened, I take it?"

"Hai, so what are you going to do about it?"

"I've already taken care of there, Fujiwara-san, all I need is for everyone to come to my place and I'll say everything at once"

"Fine, what time?", Bunta replied, "At 8, I take you and Takumi will arrive at 8.10?"

"Don't worry, I'll get the kid to leave earlier"

"Hai, I see you later than Fujiwara-san, Ja"


	5. 10 seconds behind

Soon 8 came, and just as said, Bunta and Takumi were right on time, along with the rest of 'Project D', they parked the cars and went into the conference room, "Well, everyone, by now you would have heard about Nakamura Hayato's challenge for the engine, in which I'll be racing, but theres something else, now, more things are at stake, first is that the if we lose, Keisuke, you have to race for Hayato for a season, we can't have a rematch for the engine, and my FC and FD are at stake"

"Wait, Aniki, I understand the FD, but what you mean the FC? You blown its engine at the states and left it there"

"I know, Keisuke, but somehow Hayato has gotten hold of it with a new 13B-REW engine, I've decided to race for it back so there is going to be four races"

"Four races? What do you mean Ryosuke?" Fumihiro asked just as puzzled as everyone else, except, Bunta, who had already foreseen it.

"Hayato has gotten his nephew, to race Lance on Akagi's downhill and he'll be getting someone to race Keisuke on the uphill, while he race Fujiwara and find someone to race me on the downhill of Akina"

"Aniki, isn't that a little unfair? I don't think theres anyone out there who can actually beat you on the downhill, other then Takumi, Fujiwara-san, God Arm and Hayato himself, unless he plans to race himself on both races"

"You never know, Keisuke, there'll always be someone faster then you out there"

"But, for now, you are the firth fastest in Japan, Aniki"

"No, Keisuke, I'm happy you hold me in such a high regard, but now I'm already the eighth, because you and Fujiwara have taken my place in firth and Sixth"

"Than, who do you think, they'll take?"

"Chances are, that they want to humiliate us, by racing Gunma drivers against us"

"So, I might be racing against Nakazato? And chances are Evo boy against you?"

"Hai, those two seem the logical choices, I'm proud of you, Keisuke, for showing signs of intellect, then theres another thing, Fujiwara-san, I have a request for you"

"What is it?"

"I hope that, you can personally, make sure the cars are ready for the race"

"I'll try to make it as hard yet as easy for you three, I take Lance, is already fast enough for Akagi"

"Yes, I seen his lines, he is starting to use a line, that I used to drive, now, I drive a slightly faster line"

"Good, than, since you have pretty much everything done..."

But Ryosuke cut it, "I'm sorry to cut in Fujiwara-san, but I was wondering if you could take over the deliveries till the race, I was hoping to let Fujiwara practice the whole day till friday"

"Fine, you are going to modify the car, aren't you"

"Hai, Fujiwara-san, you understand, than, I take it" but this time Bunta only nodded as he took a drag from a cigarette he just lit up.

The meeting soon finished, "Practise start tomorrow, Fujiwara, I'll wait for you at the peak after your deliveries, Fujiwara-san, the deliveries I leave to you on wednesday is that alright with you?"

Bunta just nodded again, then him and Takumi left, they entered Takumi's Hachi-roku, but Takumi took a final looked at a certain panda FD, before he inserted first gear and left, than he said, "Dad, am I really going to lose?"

"I'm afraid so, Takumi, even though you have been driving for a long time, Hayato is someone just as fast as me, his not someone, you meet on one of 'Project D's expeditions, the only ones in the whole expedition that can race him, its Toshiya, Hoshino and that pro racer, you raced against"

"But, I won Toshiya-san and that Pro racer"

"One got car sick before the finish line while the other was suddenly caught by an animal appearing on the road..."

"Than am I really going to drive the FD?"

"If you do lose, than you drive the FD,do you know why Lance is faster than you?"

"Why?" Bunta took one last drag from the cigarette and took it out of the window and said, "Because he has learn to push a car's limit from the 86 and transfer that speed into a faster car, and also his adaptability is better than yours, Lance said that you are finally getting used to the 4WD system but you still can't drive it as fast as me"

"But, Dad, when you trained Lance, he was driving the 86 and FD both FR"

"And you know, why is that? Because he is used to both cars, in Singapore, they race on flat roads not mountain roads, thats why learning to push his FD to the limit there, and here on the mountains he learn to push his FD further"

Takumi just got even more disappointed, now even his father has lose faith in him to win with the Hachi-roku, his Hachi-roku, the one his own father drove and still kick his ass in, the car thats known far and wide in Japan, "Than, are you really going to not help me?"

"Looking at your depress face, fine, I'll take the car to Suzuki's for a tune, than I expect a win, if you lose the Engine I take back the FD"

Takumi than nodded before he parked the powerful 86, and after shutting off the engine and insert the gear to neutral he got out.

The next morning came Takumi was asleep when his alarm rang and he felt someone shook him awake, "Uh... Natsuki? Why you up so early?"

"Oh, Takumi, you are finally awake, well, your dad got me to wake you up, just in case you forgot that its you delivering today, and your training with Takahashi-san"

"Oh, right, forgot about that" Takumi said sleepily as he got out of bed and changed

He than went out of the shop and saw his father loading the Tofu into the Hachi-roku's trunk, he fished out the car keys from his pocket and got into the car, Bunta finished loading the Tofu and placed a cup of water into the cup holder, "Don't spill a drop, and leave the cup during pratisce"

Takumi nodded and rev a couple times, to warm the engine faster and he left.

He was doing semi uphill drifts up Akina, as he took glimpse of the cup once in awhile to make sure his driving was still smooth, a corner came up.

Seeing this he down shifted a gear and floor the brakes before he turned the wheel and counter steered the car as he feathered the gas not letting the car out of his control, while keeping the tires spinning, suddenly, he caught a glimpse of white speed through the exit of the next corner with a high speed braking drift, he thought he was imaging, "Ryosuke-san, can't be this early"

But a roar of a rotary engine corrected him, as if on cue, Takumi soon reached the peak of Akina, where he saw two 'Project D' van and a certain white FD facing the lade with its driver leaning on the hood as he took a drag from the cigarette, looking at the lake as the moon created a reflection on it, making it look like it was shiny.

Takumi, stopped the hachi-roku, beside the famous white comet of Akagi and got out leaving the engine on, "Ryosuke-san, you're early, I expected you only after I came out of the hotel, I didn't think you start training so early"

"Hai, as a matter in fact, ever since I noticed the flaw in my technique, during that race with you, I trained harder to get rid of them, now, I think my technique is almost perfect" the White Comet replied as he walked over to the Ghost of Akina and helped him bring the Tofu in.

"Ryosuke-san, has there been a match you won, when you were in the same situation as me?" Takumi asked as he nodded to the chef and placed the Tofu down and both racing legends walked out.

"No, in fact, there has been racing I won the same way you do, by training"

"So, this is going to be a race, I won't win?"

"Fujiwara, I've seen your lines and Hayato's lines, there something in common bout both on Akina"

"And whats that, Ryosuke-san" Takumi asked as the two drivers walked back to their cars

"Both of you drive the same line, and after I saw your father's line, I noticed he is driving a line that would easily outrun you and Hayato"

"So, my chances of winning will heighten a lot if I learn my father's line?"

"Yes, but it has to be done only after your father teaches you how to use it, because its not a line, its the speed he uses" Ryosuke replied as he entered his FD once more with a smile and started the engine, while Takumi entered his Trueno and rev the powerful 4A-GE, before he got beside the white FD, then suddenly the FD charged forward and sped down the straight.

Takumi caught by surprise, quickly floor onto the gas as he shifted through the gear smoothly, he soon caught up to the rear bumper of the powerful 20B when a corner came up, the FD's brake lights brighten as Ryosuke pitch the brakes and using the heel-toe stepping technique he came the rev as he shifted through the gear and counter steered the white FD back into the straight, Takumi caught by surprise with the speed lagged behind a little before he caught up with the FD again, but somehow, he was not closing the gap at all, its like the FD has entered a new level of its drift speed breaking away further with each corner.

"Why, can't I close the gap... I don't get it, I've beaten an FD before, why can't I even catch up to it now?" Takumi said, a little frustrated that the FD has been getting further and further away with each corner.

Ryosuke noticed that the 86 was no longer behind him and he noticed that the 86 does not seem to be able to keep up, "Thats weird... how come Fujiwara is so far away, I expected him to tail behind me, even if he can't overtake me"

The next corner came as the FD's brake pads glowed hot, and with the tires screaming as the car drifted through the corner with a fast braking drift, Ryosuke soon reached the base and stopped at the side while he waited for Takumi to reach the base, he looked at his watch and waited, after Takumi reached he look at the time, he eyes widen at the time, "10seconds..."

Takumi getting out of the car heard a little and asked, "What is it? Ryosuke-san"

"You were behind me by 10seconds"


	6. Chasing the Dragon

Takumi's eyes widen as reality hit him.... He the ghost of Akina, was behind the white comet by 10 seconds, "it can't be, are you sure? Ryosuke-san" Takumi tried asking knowing full well, that the genius was never wrong.

"I'm afraid so, Fujiwara"

"Then what do i do now? If you are this fast theres no way, I can beat Hayato now."

"No Fujiwara, I've calculated, your chance of winning, theres a 20% chance of you winning, If i'm right, with the modification and your Father's speed, you will have a 60% chance of winning"

"But how long do i have, to master his speed?" Takumi asked

"Three days, with the modifications and whatever you learned on your way to the race, your chances will lengthen enough for a all out race which will ensure a by skin win"

Takumi nodded and the two legends started the downhill practice again, the day passed and Takumi returned home at sunset.

Lance finished his uphill run on Akagi and smiled as he stopped the car at the peak and looked over the mountain, the cars of the 'REDSUNS' drifting by one another with Kenta firmly in the lead with his S14 Nissan Slivia, Keisuke beside him.

The new leader of the "REDSUNS' smiled, as he remembered the time when he was made leader.

_Flashback_

_a few weeks ago_

_Kenta finished the last race with a win on his home course, Mount Akagi, he stepped out of the highly modified Nissan. He knew that his race was with the emperor's Seiji and his EVO VI, he knew that this match is a hard match, and he was on dry condition, not his usual rain conditions. _

_Ryosuke and Keisuke walked proudly towards the younger man, "Good job Kenta, you are finally the racer you always wanted to be" Keisuke said as he patted the younger man's shoulder who just smiled_

"_And now I've move on to my father's hospital in Takasaki, but that does not mean all of you can make necessary visits"_

"_What you mean Ryosuke-san?" Kenta asked_

"_It means... that you, Nakamura Kenta, you're now the new Leader of the 'REDSUNS'" Keisuke answered._

_Kenta's eyes widen, "What do you mean? What about you Keisuke-san?"_

"_I''m to busy with the school for now, I've decided to quit racing for now, but I'll be back, but until than you, Kenta, will be the fastest on Akagi, so I expect less than one loss a month"_

_Kenta smiled and answered, "I won't let you down, Keisuke-san, Ryosuke-san"_

_Ryosuke nodded and the Rotary Brothers left the mountain in perfect Takahashi-style._

_End of flashback._

A corner came up and Kenta hit the brakes as he down shifted and clutch kick drift through the corner, feathering the throttle, "Soon, it'll be time for me to make my own legend... I will be a legend as respected as Keisuke-san, Ryosuke-san and Fujiwara..."

The S14 slide at a high speed as the rest of the 'REDSUNS' tried to keep up with the 5th fastest driver on Akagi. They reach the peak and stopped, Kenta stepped out into the cold air as he felt the carbon fiber bonnet radiate heat from the engine.

"So, Kenta-san... I see you're still improving..." Lance said as he walked over to the older driver, while Keisuke went to his car and sat inside it.

"Hai, so what are you doing up here? I expected you to pass me on the way down"

"Thought I take a little break, so want to have a run with me?"

"I won't be much of a threat you know..." Kenta replied

"I'll go only 50 percent"

"Alright, one run at least if you don't improve, I will" Kenta said as he walked back to his orange S14 and entered it, while Lance smiled and entered his FD.

They rolled to the starting line and one of the 'REDSUNS' got in between them, "In 5"

"4" the engines rev...

"3" they press the clutch

"2" the first gear inserted

"1" their hands rest onto the emergency brakes

"GO!!" they release the brakes, flooring the throttle and charged forward.

The FD took the lead from the S14 and blocked it as they entered the first corner, "Alright, Kenta.. lets see what you got.." Lance mumbled as he Braking Drift into the corner while the S14 lagged behind a little and slide through perfectly a few meters back.

"Not bad..." Lance commented at the technique of the S14's driver, the next corner came up as he down shift, turn the wheel pulling the handbrake, as he release it and counter steered before feathering the throttle through the corner with a perfect Side Brake Drift.

Kenta knew that Lance was holding back, but he knew that it was enough to keep him in the lead until the end, he shifted up as the RB26DETT roar with power pushing him into the seat deeper while the S14 charged forward while he power-over drift through the corner trailing behind a few meters of the powerful FD.

"His getting faster..." Lance said as he drifted through the corner and the S14 caught up a little, there was a straight when Kenta saw the FD started to drift as a right hand turn came up, "No.. he won't make it he had swing out too much to swing back" he mumbled to himself.

Lance smirk as he drifted through the slight turn and swing the car back for the left hand turn that followed before he used the Power-Over to shift the car in place for the last right hairpin.

Kenta watch in shocked as the car slide through the corners, "Manji drift... thats a professional technique, not even I can keep my wheel spin at that speed as long as that.." Kenta grip through the first turn and drifted through the next two as he down shift to keep the car at red line.

The two cars parallel drift through the next two corners as Kenta slowly got faster and faster, "Not bad.. maybe I shouldn't hold back anymore.." Lance commented.

He sat back into his sit and smiled as he started to tap the brakes instead on flooring onto them while he used his power to make up for his swing. Pulling away from the S14 at a fast pace.

"This is the half-way point, the S14 is losing ground, the FD is pushing it, Kenta-san has no chance of keeping up" a young man shouted through the walkie-talkie.

"No way.. how far behind is Nakamura-san?" a young man asked back, who was at the peck

"8 seconds.."

"What is he...? a monster..?" One of the Redsuns commented.

"It isn't a monster... it is just the best..." a voice said firmly from behind, they turned and saw the 2nd fastest driver of Project D, Takahashi Keisuke.

"Takahahshi-san.. you were here.."

"Long enough to know you guys are slow.. do you seriously think that the FD is at its limits?"

All of them murmured a little and nodded, Keisuke sighed, "He is only at 80 percent.."

Some of them were surprised, some of them had their mouths a gap.. while some were eye widened with plain shock in them.

The next corner came up, Lance had known it was coming as he drop shifted to from 5th to 4th after the slight High-speed section, and pitch the brakes before using the heel-toe technique and clutch kick into the drift at 130km/h.

"Dammit, you're not holding back.." Kenta exclaimed as he tried to keep up with the FD


	7. Skills

As the drivers at the peak heard about the race at the first quarter a loud rotary engine could be heard from behind, they turned and in truth the yellow FD that belong to the young brother of the Rotary Brothers had started up and started to go downhill at a fast pace.

The black FD and orange S14 charged down the straight with the FD firmly in the lead by a few seconds, "Dammit whats with you?" Kenta exclaimed as he tried to step harder onto the gas.

A corner soon came up and Lance floor onto the brakes with his right leg, as the brake pads glowed. He hit the clutch and used the heel-toe technique as he shifted down and feather the throttle as the car drifted through the sharp hairpin with suicidal speed.

"You really don't plan on slowing down huh..." Kenta commented as he saw the speed of the RX-7.

To anyone's eyes, they would say the FD was pushing it. But to the passenger of the car, it was simply a normal race to the driver. Because for one, the driver although had a serious face on, he was still smiling as the corners go by. But the speed was enough for him to outrun anyone, who can't drift at more that 90km/h at the corners by 20 seconds.

Suddenly a pair of headlights flashed into the rear view mirror of the S14, "Nani? Another car from the peak?" Kenta asked himself as the car caught up to him at an amazing rate, "Ah! Keisuke-san?".

The yellow FD flashed its headlights and Kenta nodded to himself, "Well, I leave this to you than, Keisuke-san" he said to no one in pacticulay before making way for the Yellow Comet of Akagi.

Keisuke smirk as he steadily caught up with them at the half-way point and passed the S14, he pushed even harder as he slowly caught up to the black FD.

"So, Keisuke is going to chase me now.. lets see how much you faster you have gotten on the downhill" Lance commented and shifted up as the yellow FD caught up to him.

The corner came up and the two were side by side with the Black FD on the inside, "Keisuke-san and Lance are here at corner 19, entering side by side" someone said through the radio.

The both of them started braking at the same time, used the heel-toe technique, and down shifted before turning into the turn and counter steered as they feathered the throttle while the two cars drifted through the corner with extreme smoothness and speed with Keisuke taking the lead from the outside.

"Not bad, I see you've improved a lot Keisuke. Lets go full throttle and see how well, you can handle me" Lance said as he flashed his headlights.

Keisuke saw the flashes and knew just what it meant and turned on his hazard lights, "Lets do this" Lance said as he saw the hazard lights turned off and smirk, lean back into his seat before he floor the gas as the loud, distinctive sound of its HKS blow off valves sounded into the night sky.

Keisuke knew that even though the cars were tuned the same way, Lance preferred a few HKS parts for one, and his two twin turbos were something that will push his car over from 600 to 630 at the push of a button with the Turbo boost control, but he knew that he himself won't go down with a fight.

The two cars were nearing the half of the last quarter of the race, "Holy shit, those two are going way to fast for the corner" A few of the spectators said as the two cars sped down the road passing them at a high speed.

The corner came up and Lance smirk as he saw Keisuke still flooring onto the gas, "Time to make my cheating move" he said smiling and with the sound coming from the yellow RX-7, he knew that Keisuke had used the clutch kick drift and used his own as the revs punch the 10k mark while the RX-7 slide closely to Keisuke's.

The people stationed at the gallery on the inner side of the corner quickly cleared back in fear of getting hit by the cars, but the two drivers were confident as they drifted through with their headlights centimeters away from the inner railing, "Wow, those two are super fast. They were this close to hitting us and they didn't seem to be bothered about it" one of them shouted as the two cars exited the corner side by side again.

"They're pushing it..." A voice from behind commented quietly, the people turned around and saw a black EVO III in the shadows of the tree, standing there leaning against the car was a man in his mid-thirties wearing a white bandanna.

"Kyouchi?" a voice asked firmly, belonging to a 20-odd year old boy with a girl, who looks around the same age, beside him.

"Toshiya... what are you doing here? Seeing if something might happen?" Sudo asked and Sean nodded and went back to watching the two cars.

"What do you think will happen?"

"They'll get faster than what we've known... or something bad will happen" was the reply.

"How bad?" Kyouchi asked, "They'll crash..." was the answer coming from the next mountain god.

Kyouchi then got into his EVO and started up the powerful engine, "Wanna follow?"

Sean nodded and entered the front seat, "Elaine stay here, I'll come back for you later.." Sean said calmly to his girlfriend, who nodded as he buckled up.

Kyouchi than inserted into the first gear and started for the downhill catching up after awhile, towards the two RX-7s. Sean's eyes widen a little when he saw that the corner was up ahead and the two of them brake a little too late, "They can't slow down in time..." he commented as Kyouchi pitch the brakes and started to drift a few meters away from them, but Sean was incorrect, both of the cars had twin drifted through the corner as they watched the black FD took the lead and sped down the straight.

"Who the hell are they..." Sean ask to no one in particular, but Kyouchi answer, "They are the two of the three racers that trained under the God of Sight and the Lone White Comet themselves"

Sean didn't get it, because he trained under his uncle, God Arm, Joushima Toshiya. And Kyouchi knew that and said, "The Black Dragon and the Double Aces of Project D"

"The two of them are two of the three of them?!" he exclaimed, he knew about three of the fastest racers in Japan were the Double Aces of Project D and their friend the Black Dragon, but he didn't knew that he had already met them. Since he thought that they were too nice and all.

Kyouchi didn't answer and nodded, as he drifted through the next corner as fast as he could trying to follow the two FDs, he knew he can't win or overtake for more than a corner them but he raced with Ryosuke enough to keep up with them.

"They are driving a line that can give my grand uncle a run for his money..." Sean commented as he watched the lines the two RX-7s were taking.

"Toshiya.. do you by any chance know what they are training for?" Sean asked again as the leader of the Emperors drifted through the next corner.

"I'm not sure.. but its said that racing manager Hayato Nakamura had challenged Project D"

Kyouchi surprised at the name, "That man..."

"Is something wrong with that man? Kyouchi"

"That man once approached Takahashi to turned him into a pro racer.. but Ryosuke denied the offer.."

"So? Whats wrong?"

"Anyone he trained to race are super fast... I don't know who his gonna find to race.. but I know one thing.. his coming to look for me or Nakazato"

'What do you mean..?"

"Other than the challenge... I heard that there will be four races.."

"Four races?" Sean asked again, confused. "Takahashi, had proposed to have four races.. two on Akagi and Akina each..."

"Both the downhill and uphill?"

"No.. two downhill matches on Akina... and a Uphill and Downhill match at Akagi"

The two RX-7s had noticed the black EVO III behind them since they passed the ¾ point and noticed that they were headed for the last five hairpins of the mountain, "So it comes down to this..." Lance said as he stay closely behind the yellow RX-7. The next corner came and he noticed something, Keisuke's front tires were running low on grip

"Time to make my move..." Lance said and smirk as he continued to follow Keisuke into the turn from the inside.

Sean was surprised at the way, Lance was attacking "What the hell is he doing? He can't pass him like that.." he commented and Kyouchi heard him.

"Watch and observe the Yellow FD's front tires" Kyouchi answered. Sean did as he was told and noticed why Lance was doing what he was doing, "The grip are running low...but wouldn't the black FD be the same?"

"If you had noticed the way the black FD had attack the corners while he was practicing you won't say that..."

Sean was confuse, "Why?"

"The black FD does not really on his front tires for grip much as he uses different techniques and he changed his tires after every race, Keisuke on the other hand is due to his aggressive style of driving but considering how long it has been since he had changed his tires... his tire conservation is very good.."

"So.. it all comes down to see if the tires will last?" Sean ask, there wasn't an answer but he saw Kyouchi nodded.


	8. The ultimate downhill speed

"So.. it comes down to how long our tires last..." Keisuke commented as he held firmly to the lead, while they drifted through the next corner, immediately the RX-7 driver noticed that he was sliding out a little from the apex.

"Lets see how long you'll last Keisuke..."

The black RX-7 started to hit nearer to the apex and soon the second last corner came, "Time to land this.." Lance said and smirk. The corner came and he attacked from the outside as the cars slid by sideways he saw the opening Keisuke's FD had unwillingly left and took his chance as he floored onto the gas pulling forward through the gap and took the lead.

Keisuke just smiled approvingly as the black RX-7 left him behind while they drifted through the next corner and Lance won after he floored onto the gas past the finish line before he saw caught sight of a metallic white FD. The two drivers got out of their cars and looked over to see the White Comet himself, leaning on the driver's door of the car.

"Aniki, what are you doing here?" Keisuke asked immediately after he closed his doors.

"Ya, aren't you supposed to be getting Takumi, prepared for the race?" Lance continued.

"He.. I gave him a day to rest..." Ryosuke answered.

Keisuke knew that something was up since Ryosuke rarely or hardly change his sentence, "Aniki is there something wrong?"

Ryosuke hesitated for a second and said, "Its Fujiwara.. I think me leaving him behind by ten seconds had gotten to him to badly.."

Keisuke was surprised while Lance just smirk, "What?! You got ahead of him by ten seconds?" the blond exclaimed.

Ryosuke nodded, "I afraid that he might not be ready for the upcoming race.

----

Takumi was sitting in his Trueno, feeling the vibrations of the racing engine through his body, as his father loaded the tofu into the trunk, "Somethings wrong isn't it.." the Racing Legend asked after loading the tofu, as he passed over the cup of water to the younger Fujiwara, who placed it into the cup holder after loading the tofu.

"I don't know... I lost to Ryosuke-san on mount Akina by ten seconds...is it something wrong?" Takumi asked. "You know.. losing to the person who help me nurture you into who you are... is a little wrong but seriously what you kids are doing this days is nothing compared to your race with Hayato"

"Why?" Takumi asked while his face stayed blank but his eyes showed his sadness and curiosity.

"If you can go down mount Akina faster by 3 seconds, I'll tell you the fastest way down Akina"

"And how do I do that?" Takumi asked. "Thats for me to know and you to find out, one thing I'll say.. brake slightly later and lesser than your current line.. for the first half" Bunta answered and with a nod while rolling up the window.

The AE86 left the corner with a loud roar of it's powerful 4A-GE engine and headed for mount Akina, "If he can do that.. he'll feel the differences in the second half and might have very well surpass Hayato..." Bunta said before he entered the shop again.

But just as he walk pass the phone it rang and the older Fujiwara answered, "Moshi moshi, Fujiwara Tofu"

"Moshi moshi. Fujiwara-san?" a voice that belong to none other than the White Comet himself, answered.

"Oh.. its you.." Bunta answer mechanically.

"Hai, Fujiwara-san is Takumi doing the deliveries?"

"The brat is doing it, do you want to leave a message?"

"Actually no.. I wanted to call to ask if you could teach Takumi the fastest way down Akina..."

"I've already told him, weather he does it properly, a not? I don't know.."

----

On the peak of Akina where the water tower is located the white FD and two Project D vans waited for the arrival of the ghost in the car park. Soon enough the roar of the 4A-GE racing engine could be heard as the driver appeared onto the straight before blowing pass them and headed for Lake Akina, Ryosuke's eyes followed the car, while his arms stayed folded across his chest and the wind that followed the car blew his blueish black hair away from his eyes, as his hair just continued flying gently along with it.

Takumi had pushed himself to the limit on the straight and had caught sight of the FD and thought, 'I wonder whats Ryosuke-san doing here.. I thought he canceled todays practice...'

Soon enough Takumi got out of the car, brought the tofu into the hotel and got back into the car. He inserted the first gear again and drove out to the car park, turned in and Takumi parked the car there. He inserted the car into neutral, shut off the racing engine and got out.

"Ryosuke-san, what are you doing here?" Takumi asked as he closed the door to his car and walked towards the said man.

"I'm here to practice, not only you are having a race here..." Ryosuke answered when Masumoto came over, "Ryosuke-san the car is ready" the chief mechanic of Project D said, Ryosuke nodded and Masumoto caught sight of Takumi, "Oh, Takumi" he greeted.

"Good Morning, Masumoto-san"

"Same to you, Takumi" and with that the Mechanic went back to his work.

Takumi than turned to Ryosuke who had started walking back to his car and asked, "Ryosuke-san, can you run one time with me down Akina?"

Ryosuke stopped when he heard the request, he turned his head sideways to look at the young man, "Alright" was the answer and he entered the white car. The rotary engine was started up in a split moment and Takumi slide into his car as well and started up the racing engine.

Ryosuke watched as the RE Amemiya gauges light up in red and the meters floated up to the 0.5mark. He inserted the first gear and drove out to the starting line, waiting for the AE86. Takumi than slowly rolled out of the parking lot and stopped beside the FD.

The White Comet than use hand signals and formed a three, Takumi nodded and both counted down in their minds.

'3..' they inserted the first gear and engage the hand brakes.

'2..' both engines rev loudly before growling softly.

'1..' Both drivers disengaged their hand brakes and sped forward down the lane like a rocket. Ryosuke's FD got the lead at the start and started blocking Takumi's 86, they turned through the slight right hand and the first corner came up.

"Hope that old man's words will help..." Takumi commented and waited for the FD to brake. And true to his father's words after Ryosuke had braked, he use the opening and brake later into the turn, he had locked the wheels in time and started to drift at a faster speed than before as his Trueno overtook the FD.

His eyes were wide as the car drifted through the turn as he counter-steered back in places. Ryosuke smiled while he watched the car drift through, "I hope this is what Fujiwara-san meant.." He stated plainly as they drifted through the next turn.

They soon reached the half-way point with Ryosuke in the lead once again. They had switched positions a few times in the first half. As they came up to the next corner, Ryosuke looked into the rear-view mirror with a smiled and thought, 'If you can tail me.. you can almost win Hayato...'

Takumi shifted the gear up as the meter rose up the 12k tachometer to 10.5k, sticking closely behind to the white RX-7 as the corner came up, "We've reached the halfway point a corner ago, I wonder if there really is a difference like what that old man said..." Takumi commented to no one in particular. They two cars started to brake late into the turn as they down shifted and drifted through, feathering the gas keeping the rev.

Almost immediately Takumi noticed the difference, 'The brake is cooler and it locks up the wheels faster than I used to...' he thought with realization in his slightly widen eyes as he took the lead again.

"Now, I see why... by braking later, you brake lesser and this way you use your brakes lesser..." Ryosuke explain quietly, "If this gets faster, we'll be able to win Hayato and his team.."

Ryosuke smiled as they reached the most important part of the course, the infamous 5 consecutive hairpins. Takumi's serious face scanned the surroundings as the head lights of the RX-7 flashed in his face reflecting from the rear-view mirror.

"Hope this works..." Takumi commented and as the corner came up he turned to the inner lane and dropped the tires into the gutter as the car roller coasted around the hairpin, he exited it in time to put him in the best position for the next gutter.

Ryosuke drifting closely behind the AE86 watched as the car gripped in front of him, "Good, We might just win Hayato on this one..." he commented.

----

Somewhere on another mountain a group of people stood there, "Takeshi Nakazato.. I have an offer for you.." a voice said from beside a sliver SW20 MR2

"And whats that?" Nakazato answered as Sayuki stood beside him.

The voice snickered and answered, "A chance to beat Project D..."

----

In another region, "The Emperor of Irohazaka... a pleasant surprise..." a voice said, coming from a man in his mid-forties, standing beside a blue AW11 MR2.

"Hayato Nakamura.. what do you want?" Kyouchi asked.

"I want you..."

Kyouchi smiled and answered, "Well, you have to race me than.."

"I knew that would happen..." Hayato answered as he got into his Toyota.

Kyouchi's face got serious and he too entered his EVO III. Seiji saw this and quickly got between the two, lined up cars. "In 5!!.." he shouted

"4" the engine's rev up and roared loudly.

"3" both drivers held onto their steering wheels and gear knob.

"2" the sounds of the blow-off-valves from the EVO filled the night

"1" they inserted the first gear and engaged the handbrakes

"GO!" Both drivers disengaged their handbrakes and floored onto the gas, speeding down the straight of Irohazaka with the EVO in the lead.


	9. Ready for this Saturday

The two cars sped down the straight with the EVO in the lead with it's AWD advantage and the MR2 following closely behind. "I wonder what you have up your sleeve... Kyouchi" Hayato said quietly as he watch the EVO closely.

The first hairpin of Irohazaka came up, Kyouchi force brake and down shifted with the heel-toe technique and sped down the lane with the MR2 closing in on him. "Fast.. I wonder if he knows.."

Kyouchi hoped that the older man didn't know of the hairpins near the end of the ¾ part of the mountain as he kept a firm lead from the man, that he knew has the skills to win even the best Fujiwara had to give.

"Not bad... You really do _deserve _title Emperor.. but you are still not good enough to win me.." Hayato said as he get ready to look for an attacking point.

As the next few corners passed, Hayato noticed that the Emperor is taking the inner lane a lot and started to formulate a way to take him, almost immediately he thought of drawing him out from the apex by taking the outer lane.

Hayato did as he thought over the next few hairpins and true to his hypothesis, Kyouchi had taken the outer lane to block the older racer from his line. The next corner came soon after and Hayato watched as the EVO took the outer lane and started to brake earlier, he smirk and turned in for the inner lane flying past the EVO nearly hitting the railing.

"Fuck..." Kyouchi cursed as he stuck close to the rear bumper of the ancient MR2.

Soon the jump-able hairpins were in sight, "This is the fastest way..." Kyouchi said as he floored the gas onto the floor and drifted through the inner lane, a moment later his EVO was in the lead, airborne.

Hayato watch wide-eye as the EVO took into the air, "What in the world..." he cursed softly and as the MR2 flew through the corner.

"I take that the old fox really didn't know about this hairpins..." Kyouchi said as he landed and flew through the next two hairpins. The next hairpin came and Kyouchi jumped again after he gain a small lead, the biggest distance away from the MR2 since the start of the race.

A moment later, like before, he was in the air again and quickly pulled the hand brakes as he landed, locking the wheels sending him in line for the next hairpin. Hayato was suddenly desperate, 'I bet I can do the same' he thought and copied what he saw.

Suddenly a pair of head lights flashed in Kyouchi's mirror, "What?! Fuck.. Is he able to copy my every move like Fujiwara?" Kyouchi said as he jumped over the next hairpin.

Eyes widen when Kyouchi realized that he had jump too fast to get in line for the next jump, Hayato watched as his lips curled up. "I've won.."

Hayato watch as Kyouchi missed the jump and he took it immediately coming in first place now, they complete the next few corners and Kyouchi started to see a flaw in Hayato's line. "His too close to the apex.." he said quietly and floored harder onto the gas.

The Evolution responded by speeding up to 120km/h, he entered the turn flawlessly and slice through the turn closing in fast on the AW11. "You may be faster and more experience Nakamura.. but fuck it.." Kyouchi commented and started to power over drift his way through the next corner placing huge pressure on Hayato as he noticed that the older man was slipping out from the apex.

"Fuck you Kyouchi.. " Hayato cursed as he felt the pressure on his back, from the EVO III.

They soon passed the three bridges with Kyouchi in front, "Looks like I win..."

Both racers step out of their car and Hayato started, "Fine.. you've won Kyouchi.. but keep in mind.. Takahashi will fall"

"The Takahashi I know.. won't fall to a stronger opponent.. same goes for Fujiwara..." was all the Emperor said before he got back into his E3 and left.

------

Back on Myogi, Nakazato Takeshi was a little suspicious of the man and asked, "And what makes you think you can beat Project D? Who are you even going up against?"

"I'm confident of winning.."

"Ok.. but what makes you think you can win your opponent?"

The man just smiled and answered, "My uncle trained me himself to a point of no return.."

But before he can continue, Nakazato cut in and said, "Your opponent has brought himself and his car to a point of no return.. can you beat that?"

"You seem to know a lot about my opponent..."

"My opponent is chances are going to be on the uphill of Akagi against Takahashi Keisuke... who else is available to race you other than the AE86..."

The man smirked and answered, "My opponent is.. the black FD..."

Nakazato knew for sure now, that the man in front of him had underestimate his opponent. "Fine.. I'll accept your offer and race Takahashi..."

"Good.. I was waiting for that.. I'll be waiting at the base this saturday..." was the final words from the man before he entered the silver SW20 and drove off.

"Takeshi.. are you sure of doing it.."

"With this baby and you... I'm confident..."

Sayuki just nodded and went into the passenger side of the car as Takeshi buckled up the 5-pin racing harness and started up the power-hunger, turbo charged, RB26DETT.

"Are you ready?" the girl asked.

Takeshi nodded and rev up to 7.5k before letting it fall back to 0.5, "Ready..."

A moment later, "GO!" Sayuki commanded and immediately her body was overcome by the powerful G-forces as the R34 skyline charged forward, down the straight as it started climbing up the mountain as it started to negotiate with the wide corners.

"Next corner, high rev.. 4th gear braking" Sayuki said as she held onto the arm rest firmly. Takeshi dropped from his 5th gear and pitch the brakes, turning in fast and counter steered as the car drifted through the wide corner with a medium angle, keeping up the speed as the Skyline cut through the corner.

-----

At the base of Akina, there were two FDs, a black one and a yellow one, their drivers leaning against them. "Their coming.." a young man with blond hair, leaning against a bright yellow FD said as he heard two engines getting louder with passing seconds.

"Who do you think is in front?" another young man with brown hair, leaning against the black FD asked, as he drink from a can of coke.

"I don't know.. I hope it's my brother.. but another part hopes its Fujiwara..." Keisuke answered, his arms folded against his chest.

"Well.. thats the way it is... Takumi, we will have a better chance at winning that Hayato guy, your brother.. still proves his more superior in a way and Takumi will have a drive to help him improve.." Lance answered.

Keisuke nodded his agreements as the two FD drivers waited for the two to come.

----

Soon a couple of minutes passed and the FD and AE86 were on their way to the 5 consecrative hairpins, "Time for the critical part.." Ryosuke said as he stayed close to the tail of the AE86.

Takumi face had a serious expression as he held onto the steering wheel and one hand on the gear knob, the first of the five hairpins came up, Ryosuke pitched the brakes and drop shifted as his FD started sliding.

Takumi saw the FD backed up as he entered the turn pitching the brakes, he pitched his immediately as the turn back and he dropped his inner front tire into the gutter, hooking him through the turn as the car roller coasted through the turn.

"Fast.." Takumi commented as the 4A-GE screamed loudly, bringing the rev meter up to eleven thousand sending the car sliding through the turn.

The gap between the FD and the AE86 widen as the Ghost of Akina sped through the next hairpin the same way. "Fujiwara is ready..." was Ryosuke's last comment on the racer as they passed the finish line with a one second gap in between them. Keisuke and Lance just watched from their position with a smile on their face.

"Looks like we do have a chance at winning huh..." Lance commented, stopping the stop watch he had held as he looked over to the blond, who just nodded his agreements again with a smile on his face.

Takumi stepped out of the hatchback and looked over to the two FDs parked at the side along the base of Akina. "Lance? Keisuke-san? What are you two doing here?"

"See how was your practice.." Lance commented handing him the stopwatch, and he said, "Your father will be proud of you.."

Takumi was a little confused at that line and he looked at the time, "My time... it's just a few hundredth of a second behind my old man.."

"Hai..." Lance answered. "Wait that means.. I'm close to achieving the fastest line on mount Akina.."

They just looked at him with a smile over their faces, because they knew one thing. This Saturday, the engine, FC and whatever was at stake was theirs for sure.


	10. Skyline battle

They all headed back to their homes and went to bed for a few hours of sleep and rest to recover their selfs, both physically and mentally. A panda Trueno pulled into a back ally and came to a stop in front of a tofu shop, at the front door stood a man in his mid-40s, smoking.

"How did it go?" the calm voice of the eye-closed, man asked.

Takumi closed the door and answered, "I felt the difference... I could feel the speed and everything else, going so much faster.."

"Good.." Bunta answered lighting up a ciggaretteand Takumi nodded, he hesitated asking his father about the fastest way down Akina. But he knew there was still some time, he wanted to get use to the current speed first and went into the house without another word.

After the younger Fujiwara went into the house, Bunta walked towards the Trueno and checked out the car, inside and out, a faint smile appeared on his face for a second after he checked the car.

Before he took another drag off the cigarette in his mouth, "You getting closer boy.. very close" he said quietly, got up and went into the shop.

The younger Fujiwara climbed up the stairs to his room and went in to see his girlfriend, Natsuki Mogi, sitted up, half-asleep and rubbing the sleep off his eyes.

"Mogi-chan? Why are you awake?" Takumi asked as he went into the room, sliding the door to a close behind him.

"Nothing.. a loud sound caused me to wake up.. but I have to be up soon anyway..." she answered knowing what her boyfriend will say, which happened to be as the racer thought: 'Must be my car..'.

Takumi nodded and took a fresh set of clothes to change before he went to sleep beside the girl.

-----

A black FD drove through the Wangan highway, cruising at 200KM/h, breaking the speed limit. But the driver wasn't shocked, surprise or in anyway, worried about it. Because he knew one thing, anything running above 180km/h, the police can't catch it. Or so they say...

He pulled out of the exit over the next couple of minutes yawning a little and drove through a street. A while later, he turned into an apartment building and parked his car in one of the lots. With a push of a button, the door flipped up and he got out.

The young racer was in front of his apartment door in a matter of minutes and he slide the key into the keyhole, he unlocked the door with extreme cautious of being quiet and took off his shoes, leaving his soft cotton socks and slowly stepped across the hall and into the room.

He opened the door to his room and saw a girl sleeping soundly on the bed, a smile creep slowly onto his face, he walked over to the girl and sat down onto the bed beside her, as his hand dropped softly onto her soft face.

Angel was sleeping soundly when she felt a rough, warm hand touched her face gently and she slowly woke up, her eyes sharpen and she saw the towering figure, "Lance?" she asked as she tried to sit up.

The racer heard her call, and answered, "Go to sleep.. I'm gonna bath.."

Angel nodded and dropped back to sleep, Lance stood up and went to his cupboard, grab a blue t-shirt and a pair of black Bermudas, wash up and went to change. He slowly slide into bed next to the girl and both fell asleep in his strong, warm arms.

----

Heading towards Takasaki, were a white and a yellow RX-7 cruising at the speed limit. They turned into a housing estate in a few minutes and stopped in front of a mansion, parking their cars inside the garage, where two more FDs, a black and a panda one along with an old benz.

Both the engines while shut off in a moment and the drivers got out. "Oi, Aniki.." Keisuke called as he locked his car and popped the hood.

The older Takahashi turned to look at him, "What is it?"

"Are you really sure that Fujiwara can win?"

Ryosuke looked to him with an eyebrow up, "Keisuke.. sometimes.. I rather you find out things yourself.."

Keisuke looked up to him and knew what his brother meant, "Another test? For what?" he asked as he looked under the hood to his yellow RX-7

The white comet looked at him with an eyebrow up and smiled before going into the mansion, to his room and off to bed, leaving his brother to think about what he had to do. Keisuke than started to work on the 20B-REW rotary, in front of him. After an hour or so, the sun started to rise above the horizon, in front of him.

He smiled at the sight as he felt the warm touch his handsome face, he did the finishing touches to his car, shut the RE-Amemiya hood over the engine bay and went up to his room. He reached in a moment of time and opened the door to see a brown hair girl asleep on his chair, lying her head over a book on the study table.

Keisuke just smiled and thought, 'she must have stayed up all night, waiting for me and studying more to help me keep the school in place..'. He walked over to her as he thought of how thoughtful she is and gently carried her bridal style, brought the soundly asleep girl to his bed and lied her there, before he went to change and sat down onto the arm chair beside the bed, falling asleep almost instantly.

----

Nakazato had reached the peak of Myogi after yet another super fast run with his super-powerful, or just too powerful for the Touge, monster Skyline along with his co-pilot or in his case, co-driver. He killed the engine and said, "Lets take a break for awhile..."

Sayuki nodded as the driver of the black monster opened the door and stepped out, she knew why, in front of her, she could see the sun slowly rise up. And she stepped out of the car as well.

"You sure you want to help that guy and race against Takahashi?" she asked.

Takeshi turned to her and answered, "It may be despicable.. but it might be the only way..."

The girl sighed and nodded before she sat down onto the hood.  
As the morning dragged on, a distant rev could be heard when another Skyline had appeared this time, a green one, catching the attention of Nakazato, along with a blue S2000. He knew one man who drove that car that was accompanied always by the same S2000 and he waited. In a moment two man in their middle-ages climbed out of the cars and the man he expected walked over.

"Hoshino-san.. Joushima-san.. What are you doing here?"

"I was driving up and down Tsukuba with Joushima..and I got bored, so thought I came over to Myogi and see what kind of course it is like for you to want to make it your home course..." Hoshino answered as Toshiya just waited, leaning on his infamous AP1 for it's numerous wins under it's belt.

"I see.. so what did you think of it?" Nakazato asked, hoping to get a good response from the one and only god-foot.

"I must say.. skyline-drivers.. have the same kind of taste and style when it comes to the mountains...."

Nakazato was slightly confused but he didn't show it, and asked, "And what are they?"

"Long curvy hairpins..."

Nakazato just smirked and answered as he noted the same long curves on Tsukaba, "Ya.. maybe thats what connects us..."

"How bout we have a run.. I want to see how fast you can drive on your home course..."

"A full lap...."

"Getting cocky..." Kozo said as he started walking towards his own Skyline.

Nakazato smirked and said, "You're the same right..."

Just as the older-man reached for his handle, he faced him and said, "Lets see how fast you really are, to make such a statement"

In a matter of minutes, Toshiya had reached back at the base and place the corn to mark the U-turn while both Skylines were parked at the starting line ready to go at the peak with Toshiya as their countdown man. "First back up win, the corn at the peak marks the U-turn back down!" God-arm shouted over the growl of the RB26s in front of him.

The two drivers rev their engines in reply.

"5!"

"4!" both drivers tighten their grip on their own steering wheel.

"3!" their engage the hand brakes and inserted the first gear.

"2!" engines and blow-off-valves can be heard throughout the mountain.

"1!" the echo of the sounds slowly die off.

"GO!" the drivers release the hand brakes and speed forward, blowing pass the middle-age, mountain god. The Skylines took off at amazing speeds. Kozo Hoshino in the lead as always.

"I wonder how far you can push me this time, Takeshi... because you're.. after all on your home turf.."

As the race went through the next few hairpins of Myogi, Nakazato was well in the lead keeping the older-man behind him firmly. "Good.. blocking your opponent while keeping your line.." Hoshino commented as he stayed behind the Black R34.

The next hairpin came and Hoshino pitched the brakes, following Nakazato's line as he shouted, "DORRYYYAAA!!" the two skylines drifted at an amazing speed as the two of them charged forward with each straight.


	11. Getting ready

They were coming near the base with Nakazato still in the lead as he tried to keep his line and block the God from passing him, "Dammit.. I should have known that this would be harder then I thought.." he said quietly as his knuckles turned white from gripping the wheel.

"Don't worry, we'll make it through.. next turn, clutch kick at 4rd gear.." Sayuki instructed. Takeshi nodded in response and just as the corner came up, he dropped two gears and tap the clutch, sending the car flying through the corner as the engine rev up high.

"Not bad at all.. DOORRYYYAAA!" Hoshino shouted as he force brake and drift at a speed matching Takeshi's lighting fast clutch kick drift.

"Wow.. he is fast for an old man.." Sayuki commented as she looked into the rear-view mirror.

"He is called a mountain god for a reason.."

"I see..."

They were nearing the base with only two corners left. Hoshino saw an opening, he took it immediately and came up neck to neck with the black Skyline "This is where I take the lead... DOORRYYYAAA!" he shouted as they entered the first of the two corners neck to neck.

"Next turn, sharp right. Clutch kick, 4th gear" Sayuki instructed.

The green Skyline, drifted through the inner lane as Nakazato did as he was told, the Black copy of the R34, drifted wide while still in the lead. But the god kept his foot firmly down onto the gas pedal, it paid off as the Skyline caught traction and shot him forward at the exit of the turn, pushing him into the lead.

"What the hell!" Takeshi exclaimed as the R34 of the God shot in front of him.

Hoshino smirked as he took the lead, "You do not always win on your home course Takeshi, learn that. I too made the same mistake when I first took on Project D.." he said to himself quietly.

The next corner came, "Don't worry, Takeshi.. we still have a chance as long as we're in his sight, next corner. 3rd gear braking. GO!" Sayuki instructed.

Nakazato stuck close to the green Skyline in front of him and did as he was instructed, the shining black skyline's brake pads glowed, red hot and the car started sliding as it's driver dropped a gear revving the RB26 engine high up till it's rev touched and stayed at the 9x1000 mark.

The huge torque of the car send the 4WD machine through the corner like a hot butter through knife with the more experienced double firmly in front of it. Suddenly Hoshino left an opening for Takeshi to come neck to neck with him and as Takeshi finally came neck to neck with the God, they caught sight of the white strapped, orange cone in front of them by just a few meters.

"Now Nakazato, lets see how daring you really are.." Hoshino said when both racer pitched onto the brakes at the same time.

"Sayuki, do you trust me?"

"Of course, Takeshi. If not I wouldn't be here"

"Good.." Nakazato answered, when he yank the wheel to the right, the car over steered almost instantly sending the tail sliding.

The two cars came face to face, but at the last minute, Takeshi had pitched the brakes, sending the car sliding wider as Hoshino smirked and slammed onto the gas, taking the lead firmly as they got back uphill.

With the Green Skyline in the lead the two cars shot forward taking the uphill. "Stay calm, Takeshi.. you still have the uphill to take the lead" Sayuki said quietly.

"I know.. but if you've noticed I'm racing the God of the Uphill.." Takeshi answered.

"Just drive like the first time you brought me here.." Sayuki finished.

Nakazato looked at her and nodded as he remembered back to when he came for one of his training when Project D was at Kanagawa. How he had came to know Sayuki personally when he saw her got off a stock MR2 at the base of Myogi.

_Flashback. (A couple of months after Project D ended, so a couple of months after facing Sidewinder although it hasn't happen yet.)_

_Without Project D, the fastest team out there was the Purple Shadows of Ibaraki but that didn't concern the leader of the NightKids. He knew his R32 Skyline would be at it's limit soon. He needed a new car soon but he didn't have the finance like the Takahashi Brothers or the connections like Fujiwara. To get a car, he decided to approach someone for help and it was none other than the man he was racing now._

_Kozo Hoshino, God Foot. Known as it because he is the only man able to drift a BNR34 Skyline even with it's ATTESA-ETS 4WD on._

_But as he reached his decision to go to the said man, he was reaching the base of his home course, Myogi and was getting ready to go uphill again when he saw a parked, red, stock MR2 and he noticed that the car was shaking wildly but he didn't care until he saw the passenger door open._

"_And stay away from me!" the female shouted into the car as she slam the door._

_Sayuki turned around and wanted to start walking back out to the main road or somewhere when she noticed the Skyline at the starting line for the uphill. Immediately, she recognized it after catching a glimpse of the NightKids sticker that was placed around the gas tank's entrance._

_She that started walking towards it and knocked onto the passenger side, window. Alerting the racer of her presents and Takeshi rolled down the window, "Yes?"._

"_I was wondering.. can you give me a ride back?" she asked with a seductive smile._

_Nakazato just smirked and answered, "do I get anything in return?"_

"_Hm... I could always be your navigator.. and maybe we could go out for a little meal later, after all with Mako and her S13 loser, I'm not surprised that I have to walk home unless I hitch a ride.."A_

_nd that was it, after that promised meal, they were an almost unbeatable team, the NightKids rose through the ranks and got to a point of even coming close to Kyouchi even the Redsuns lost to them but of course not on Akagi._

_Than one night, he crashed his car during practice, luckily it was just some minor damages but after that his R32 was meant only for normal driving, maybe a little speeding here and there but it never went onto a mountain for a race again, when his R34 came._

_It brought a whole new level of uphill racing to Gunma and for even Keisuke himself, but never the less it wasn't much of a threat for the famed, Project D but it definitely is a threat for the rest of Gunma._

But back to the race, he was driving like a mad man that even Sayuki has kept quiet, because she knew even as a Navigator to a racer, it will distract them easily if the sound didn't come from the roaring engine under the hood.

She remembered the times they had spend in the last couple of months trying to figure out that fastest way up Myogi and eventually they got it. Now the whole routine was planted into Nakazato's brain and body keeping his mind clear as the car slowly came up to the bumper of the green more experienced R34.

Hoshino smiled as he saw the same Skyline's headlights flashed in his rear-view mirror.

"Very good, Nakazato... there is a good chance you may win me other than the kid in the FD after all" said Hoshino as the man started to speed up a little more.

-----

On Mount Akina, it was around midnight here and the local drivers and the Speedstars were practicing when suddenly two cars shot pass them, a silver SW20 MR2 and a midnight blue AW11 MR2. The Speedstars were quiet shocked as the two powerful Midships shot pass them.

Immediately, Iketani and Mako got into their Nissans and gave chase with Itsuki's Twin turbo 85 Levin and Kenji's 180 slightly behind them. The two knew they won't keep up for long but they want to know what was going with the two MR2s as well, as they knew that the two would be a threat to either them or Takumi if they were practicing on Mount Akina.

As the two downhill specialist slowly caught up, they noticed a sound coming from the older MR2 oddly familiar as if, they had heard it before somewhere. When suddenly a sudden burst of speed came out and the two MR2s disappeared around the corner faster than what Mako could do.

Iketani immediately slowed down and turn his harzard lights on to signal them all to stop and they parked at the side of the road.

"Whats wrong? Why didn't you want to catch up to them?" Mako asked as she got out of the Sil-eighty.

"We won't catch them.. I know you might be able too.. Mako-chan.. but if I'm right.. those two are as fast if not faster than even Takumi OR Project D.." Iketani answered.

Mako, Kenji and Itsuki were slightly mortified by the news from the leader of the Akina Speedstars, ever since he had gotten that ride with Takumi. He had improved in both his driving and his mentality towards his opponent, sure he can try to keep up. But ever since then he was like a Takahashi Ryosuke who had just perfect his basics.

He could tell what might be the key to winning races and his S13 was not just upgraded slightly, his S13 underwent a complete tune-up after what he had done to it through the pass 2 to 3 years and inside that SR20DETT engine was a set of after-market twin turbos as well as a HKS intercooler and many others.

Sure his car still looked more or less the same, but the power it packs has risen tremendously through the last few years.

"But Iketani.. do you know who they are? I'm sure I've never seen them before" Kenji asked.

Iketani shook his head and answers, "I don't know them myself Kenji.. but whoever they are.. they have got skills.."

At the base of the mountain, the two MR2s finished their run with the AW11 in front and they packed side by side. A young man got out of the SW20 and looked to the older man who got out of the AW11.

"I almost beat you. Uncle!" he said with a smile.

"Ya.. but Momoshiro.. if you can't even make me drive at 90% don't think you can beat that rascal in the FD. I heard that he has already taken the record for Akina's uphill for his own"

The young man called Momoshiro turned serious and answered, "I will win no matter what..."

"Good.. keep this attitude and you might have a chance after all.." Hayato answered before he stepped back into his AW11 and drove off, leaving his nephew to go on his way.

-----

On Mount Akagi, two FDs were parked out at the starting line of the downhill, both sported a RE Amemiya GT Bodykit. One was Black the other was yellow, and their drivers were leaning on the hoods of the cars drinking a can of coffee as the blonde leaning on the yellow one smoked a cigarette.

"So Lance.. what are you feeling for your upcoming battle..?" the blonde asked.

Lance just shooked his head and sighed, "I don't know.. With this car.. I know I can win.. but something tells me that I may be in for a tough one this time round.."

Keisuke just smirked as he took one last puff of his cigarette and threw it to the ground and said, "Than lets get you in shape until you won't feel it!"

Before entering the yellow FD and started the 20B-REW within moments the same engine in the other FD tune more or less according to his started up as well, they were an even match on both Akina and Akagi weather on the Up or Down. But when they train they knew that unless they are ahead of the other, they had improved lesser than he hoped but thats what drives them even further.

In their heads they counted down together.

"3..."

"2..."

"1..."

GO!, at the word. Engines roared and tires screech for traction as the two cars shot forward leaving behind a cloud of dust.

-----

Back on Myogi, as fast as Nakazato went, Kozo Hoshino was still in front. But that didn't matter because the thing that came out of Hoshino the moment they reach was that:

"I heard about the deal..."

"About me and Project D?"

Hoshino nodded and said, "Looks like you might have a chance after all..." before he got back into his car with Toshiya and the two left.

Nakazato smiled, "Am I ready?" he said looking towards the mountains view.


	12. Legends await

Two days passed and the day of the race came around soon. The sun haven't rose up the sky yet but disturbing the morning peace and silence, climbing up the infamous Mount Akina was a dark blue GC8 just as legendary as the mountain itself.

The next corner came up as the headlights flashed through the darkness, the brake lights of the Impreza flashed along with the brake pads glowed red hot while the driver downshifted with the heel/toe technique and feathered the throttle keeping the car in a graceful 4 wheel drift with the front no more than a few inches off the apex.

Exiting with the rear literally a few cm away from the railings.

Surprisingly though the driver of the GC8 for the morning wasn't a young man, when the car came to a stop in front of the hotel, at the peak. Even the Hotel Manager who was waiting for the arrival of the car was quite surprised.

"Bunta?" he exclaimed with a slight surprise, "What are you doing up here? Wheres the kid?" the manager of the hotel asked.

"Asleep. His getting ready for the battle tonight.." was the stoic reply from the middle-age man.

The man nodded as he helped Bunta bring the tofu into the hotel's kitchen, "so the race is tonight? I was wondering how come business turned so good all of a sudden with so many young kids from all over the country checking in for the past week"

Bunta just kept silent, finished placing the tofu and headed out to the Impreza, turning on the engine and left without another word.

As it rolled down the straight and passed Akina's starting line at a cruising speed, the engine revved up suddenly slamming into the redline as Bunta shifted through the gears and touched 145km/hr at 5th gear, gunning the engine of the GC8.

Taking the first 2 curves at that high speed before he feathered the brakes dropping the speed to 125km/he before slamming it them, locking up the wheels allowing the car to start skidding. He turned the wheel and downshifted slamming the gas, letting the car into a graceful 4 wheel drift with minimal counter steer.

He nodded lightly as he felt the car slide before he straighten it at the exit and gunned the engine again, 350hp tearing down the downhill of the mountain. While taking account of how the car felt at all times while cruising, all that was left to his analysis was the line he was taking and the speed he was going.

He cleared the halfway mark within the minute and the only thought that came to him, 'Time to get serious..' yet it came almost too lazily to him. But in any case the engine was revving up again, this time breaking the 9k mark.

If there were any civilians at the gallery all that was seen as the car went past was a blue blur and those at the corners would have peed in their pants while being shocked as the car went by them with only micro measurements between crashing, killing or being safe.

But that wasn't in the thought of the driver behind the wheel of the car, all that was in his head at the moment was what the car needed to be replaced, tuned or touched. The five infamous conservative hairpins came up, Bunta floors the gas again and send the car up to 140km/hr before he dropped gears and locked the brakes sending the car flying into the turn while keeping the inner front tire in the ditch of the corner.

Right after he cleared Mount Akina's downhill he slowed down and just sighed, "lots of work to do if I have to race tonight.." he said quietly to himself while already foreseeing a lost in two of the races.

He drove though the grassy fields of Shibukawa and turned into a familiar workshop, killing the 350hp 2L engine of the Impreza, he got out and closed the door.

The owner of the workshop was already up and working on one of the cars of his customers, a green S15 Drift Car that use to take part in the D1GP and on it was a name, Y. Kazama, Jpn.

"Keichii wants his apprentice car fixed or something? Last I check that bratty clown stopped drifting for some time already" the Akina god asked walking into the shop.

Masahi looked up and asked straightforwardly, "if I'm guessing right.. I say you're here to get the GC8 ready for tonight.. Aren't you?"

Bunta just sighed softly, took out a cigarette and lit it up before taking a drag off it.

"Do you seriously think that the kids have not got what it takes to win?" Masahi asked as he tighten the last bolt holding the Nissan's exhaust system and slide out from underneath.

The racer just nodded thoughtfully as he watched the sun slowly rose up the horizon and answered, "Two of them should have what it takes.."

"What about the other two?" Masahi asked knowing clearly who he was referring to.

Bunta just sighed softly and gently let out a stream of smoke through his nostrils and answered, "they may still have a long way to go..".

The world-class mechanic just chuckled at that answer and replies, "I've seen those two.. They have got the talent.. Are you sure that they will lose that easily?"

"After what they have been through for the past week.. There might be a small chance.. Not small enough for a full lost.. But not big enough to win.."

Masahi just left it at that and asked, "so what? A full servicing? Change of tires, brake fluids checked? And all?"

The Mountain God just nodded, taking another drag of his half finished cigarette before looking out into the horizon that accompanied Suzuki's workshop front.

------

Back in Tokyo, one garage was still quite well-lit and on one of the forklifts it contain was a silver SW20, below it the person who was working on the suspension was a young man in his mid 20s at most with spiky black hair.

"Finally done.." he finish with a smile as he looked out to the horizon of Tokyo and its buildings as the sun started to raise up into the sun. He lowered the Toyota Midship and preceded to parking it in one of the lots in the huge garage that was housed under a 2 story flat above.

As the young man continued up the stairs and into the hallway, his mind started to flicker towards other things other than just to get into his bed and fall asleep. He started to wonder that he is prepared enough for the race that will take place that very night as his uncle's words started to get to him, words that were spoken just before he started work on his car.

_Flashback,_

_Momoshiro Nakamura was already starting work on his engine when his uncle came down the stairs and entered the garage, "Uncle, what are you doing up?" the young man asked._

"_I want to speak with you, come to the living room.." Hayato stated quietly before he turn and went back up the stairs._

_His nephew follow suite and they both took a seat on the arm chairs available in the sitting room when Hayato started, "your race tonight.. Be careful"._

_Momoshiro was alittle surprised and ask, "Whats wrong Uncle? Do you think I'll lose to someone like them?"_

"_That kid apparently is just as talented as Bunta himself not to mention he has earn the nickname I'm sure you will vaguely remember.."_

_The younger man was starting to feel like something was wrong, very wrong and putting one and one together he ask again, "Black Dragon?"_

_end of flashback_

As he sipped into the darkness that two words slowly faded into his mind, "I'll beat you.." was the last words that escaped him before he fell asleep.

-----

Night came very quickly as Mount Akina started to get packed in the galleries, racers and fans gathered at various parts of the mountain. The Emperors took the last corner of the fifth hairpin, the Akina Speedstars and Impact Blue waited at the finish line.

Purple Shadows, even Tudo Racing School and the Mountain Killers were present at different parts of the course.

At the peak three vans and two groups of cars took up the parking lots on both sides.

On the left side, sat the cars of Project D. The legendary FDs and Trueno sat in a row with a mechanics going over the White Bathrust Type R as they prepared for it specifically the same way as the FC only with even better upgrades due to the difference in cars while the infamous Ghost of Akina sat there untouched, tuned already to take the downhill of Akina years ago.

Takumi got into the soon to be ancient AE86 Trueno.

"Fujiwara," the charismatic of the team called, getting the young racer who seat in the car in front of him's attention, "Ryosuke-san" he greeted rolling down the window a little.

Ryosuke studied the young man carefully and noticed that as per usual Fujiwara Takumi was unfazed by his opponents no matter who he or she was, that was the good thing that let him allow a small smile on his face and he started, "I want you to trail Hayato with a car like his.. He will still gain the lead on this straight I want you to study him. Find a weak spot he has on this mountain and use every trick you have in the book at the hairpins, good luck"

Even though Takumi got surprise at the first line as he listen on he nodded and started the engine.


	13. The legend of Akina's downhill

The 3 FD drivers watch the aging but still in great condition Toyota roll out of the parking lot and to the start, "What are the odds he loses?" Lance asked.

"From his improvements in the last two nights.. I say we stand a 35% chance of winning.."

Keisuke lit a cigarette and asked, "even with everything we did? We still might not get a win?"

The nod from the White Comet silence him in an instance, because never had anyone in their generation felt the aura or anticipation that accompanied the race cars that sat at the peak of the infamous Mt. Akina ready to charge down the mountain.

Hayato watched as well while the Trueno rolled out the parking lot and stop at the starting line, as he too got into his AW11 Midship Monster and stopped beside the just as ancient Toyota. In the parking lots, the remaining drivers of each team stood by their cars and awaited the start of the race.

Than Ryosuke appointed himself as the countdown person as he leaped over the guardrail with ease and got into between both cars. He looked towards Fumihiro, who was holding onto a handset communicator and gave him an all-clear nod.

Both drivers rev their powerful racing engines to show that they were ready. Ryosuke look towards the young Fujiwara and took a breath while assuring himself, 'Fujiwara has what it takes..' he thought.

"5!"

"4!" Handbrakes were engaged.

"3!" First gears inserted.

"2!" Engines rev up.

"1!" Hands tighten on both the steering wheel and the handbrake.

"GO!" Both racers disengage the brakes at the word and floored onto the throttle, sending the revs flying, shifting gears at the peak of the engine's capabilities with the 1st Generation MR2 slowly edging out the AE86 on the small straight.

Takumi had already knew about it seeing it as how the White Comet had anticipated in the capabilities of the MR2. Taking the lead quickly, Hayato Nakamura had started to go into defense mode keeping his car firmly in front of the Trueno.

All that went through the head of the younger Fujiwara was to keep calm and not fall into a trap, driving at his fastest pace and line. Going around the first curve quickly they were headed for the first hairpin of Mount Akina, while traveling at a 150km/h.

The galleries that filled the first hairpin were starting to back off while the station keeper, started exclaiming into the handset, "We're at the first hairpin! they are entering the first hairpin! At more than a 140kmph!"

As he finished that sentence, both Toyotas, locked their wheels and yank the handbrakes for a brief fraction of a second. That to anyone it would have been a blink of an eye as everything in the car slowed down to the drivers, sliding through the turn, maintaining a slight slip angle while going through entry speeds as high as a 110kmph.

Takumi didn't bothered about the surroundings at that very moment all he wanted was to drive close to his father's level of legend and keep up with one of the few man who could keep up with the legendary father he got.

"They just cleared the first turn, the Hachi-roku is behind the AW11 by half a second, and had just went passed us at more than a 100kmph! and with virtually no counter-steer at all!" the keeper shouted while everyone sweated cold sweat and legs turned into jelly at how close the two Toyotas had been to them with their rear ends sticking out to the exit of the turn and the bonnet no more than a few micro measurements away from the apex.

Everyone at the peak who had heard the radio, with the exception of Project D and the rest of Hayato's team simply stood in shock. Never have they seen cars going at such speeds while drifting and it was only because it was heard to have been done in Professional Drifting that allowed them stay un-fainted.

"Aniki.. at this point its not possible to know yet.. but do we stand a chance?" the younger Takahashi asked, taking a drag of his cigarette.

Ryosuke looked at him and answered, "I didn't expect to keep up by half a second.. and that allows us to really stand a chance now.." and in his head, 'looks like the carbon fiber drive shaft has done its work helping him shift through gears quicker than he already has..'

Both cars shot down the curvy straight lines and came up to the next hairpin in a matter of seconds, there was no fear of any kind for both drivers. Eyes locked on either the road or the car ahead, foots planted onto the pedal to the metal, engines screamed, brake pads glowing, tires screaming.

Those were the sounds that could be heard from the top to bottom of the mountain, everything was silent except for the soft murmurs that came from the shock swept people who had just seen the fastest entry, drift and exit speed on the mountain right before them and the fearless, powerful aura that came with the two ancient racers.

A small noise came from the walkie talkie and Fumihiro held it up to his face, "Yes, whats the condition now?" he asked, as anxiety took over him, wanting to know the current stage of the match.

"This is the 3rd last corner before the 5 hairpins, and both cars are now heading on to us!" was the reply and everyone taking time, instinctively looked onto their stop watches and read, '2.01.59' and still running.

Ryosuke just watched, he didn't show a single emotion of shock or surprise while everyone had showed a hint or quite literally fainted. Not because of the time but the speed that they were going were unimaginable. Because 3minutes and 200seconds was all it took to get from the peak to the ¾ mark of the course, they have literally shaved off 10seconds from the usual top speed timing on Akina itself.

Takumi was trying as hard as he could to keep up as the rev meter slammed up into the 10.5k mark again, allowing him to slam into 4th gear sending the speed up to about 110kmph again, he knew that this was one of the few times he should use the one advice that was behind all those strategies set for him by either his team leader or his father. Ignore the opponent and just drive, your opponent is yourself.

With that he set out to stick himself to the rear of the MR2 as the last hairpin before the infamous 5 consecutive hairpins, instantly he did what he hadn't needed to do in years. Switching off his headlights, couple with his perfection of the disappearing line and infinity line he had made the illusion of fully disappearing happen, now just from the views of the mirrors but even the normal visions all together.

"What in the world?..." was all that escape the calculating driver as he search high and low for the AE86. Takumi knew that his chance to overtake was here and now, not at the infamous hairpins, not after. But right here right now.

The corner came, Hayato didn't know where he should play, he was unsure and in doubt. He knew that the Trueno was right behind but no matter what and he simply didn't know where the Trueno would come in from. Inside or outside?

"This is the last hairpin before the 5 consecutive hairpins! And we can hear both cars ahead of us! There they are! Right in front! Wait!, the Trueno is no where in sight! Hayato is unsure of where to go!"

At the peak, everyone was shock. No body knew what was going on and nobody wanted to know what was going on. Because there were only two outcomes one, Takumi had crashed and the other is that he had used the Blind attack. Suddenly, "Oh my god! This is not happen! The MR2 has taken the outside and play defensive but the Trueno has appeared and has dived into the inside!"

Right at that moment when Hayato had decided to defend due to a large dose of the infamous Fujiwara luck, he had make that mistake that allowed Takumi to use his intense muscle memory of the mountain drove the perfect racing line drifting at an angle that gave even Joushima Toshiya himself a run for his money!

"Fujiwara Takumi has overtaken! The Trueno has won!"

Everyone at the peak had cheered! So loud those at the base were sure that there was something other than the sounds of the engine but of course they could also guess as they too heard the news of the victory.

But the race wasn't over yet, Fujiwara Takumi was in for a dogfight and now the situation has turned. There was only ¼ of the mountain left and that included the infamous overtaking point of the 5 hairpins just right after where he over took the lead. The pressure was on to both the chaser and the leader, one to attack the other to defend.

The moment those headlights came on he gunned the engine forward hitting maximum power as he shot out the turn at nearly 95km/h shooting for the five hairpins. Takumi could care less about blocking because right now he had to follow only one rule, drive his best and keeps his eyes away from the mirrors, allow his body to react and to block any coming attacks signaled by the sound of the other 4A-GE racing engine.

The first of the five hairpins shot up and he immediately yank the handbrakes and send the car into a slight drift all the way hooking onto the gutter as he roller coaster around the hairpin like hair knife through butter effectively blocking the MR2 from any attacks.

He continued the drift and manji drift into the second while brake checking the desperate Hayato who was too desperate to counter it enough, widening the gap for the first time in the entire race to half a car's length the moment he hook his tires and shot through the turn sending the car flying as the momentum pushed him faster and faster.

The third hairpin came almost instantly as the the AE86 covered the distance of the straight in the blink of an eye. Snapping the car back into place for the next turn, he dived into the corner once more retaining the lead of half a car to ¾ of a car's length, with nothing but the next move in mind.

"Dammit.. What is up with this brat? How did he get so fast all of a sudden? Its as if he was holding back the whole time..." Hayato questioned as he tried to stay within sight of the AE86, "is this what you meant, Takahashi Ryosuke..? The release of the monster inside of him?"

The last two hairpins went pass in a blink of an eye as the smoke left the their wake slowly subsided causing a thin fog as they drift through the turns. Of course with that meant the end of the exhilarating race. It was harder yet also easier than expected, no one had expected such an end to this yet no one had also not wanted an end like this.

_**A/N: Wow! Its been too long since I've updated! HAHA, I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait! :)**_


	14. Tiger and Eagle part 1

"The Hachi-Roku has won!" The station keeper at the bottom scream into the handset.

Everyone at the peak cheer loudly as the news hit them as the opposition start to get it into them the loss of the fastest racer among them. Nakazato could care less as he and Sayuki enter his R34 and start their way down to the bottom for the start of the climb.

At the bottom parking lot a GC8 sat there on its gold rims with its driver leaning against its hood smoking a cigarette, "I may not have to race after all.." he said softly and got into the Rally King and started to head out back to his home.

Fujiwara Takumi got out of his AE86 and watch as Hayato could only stay in his car unable to comprehend what has happen, the last thing that he thought could happen, his defeat. Now there were only three races left, one of which he has to race again and he does not know if he still has what it takes to be the legendary Takahashi Ryosuke.

Takumi turn to his AE86 and smiled, "Arigato, Hachi-roku.. You have come through for me once again.." he said softly to the car.

The result second race of the night now rest upon the shoulders of young Takahashi Keisuke and his opponent, the resurrected Black Lightning himself, Takeshi Nakazato and his co pilot, Sayuki. The spiky hair Uphill Ace started towards his legendary FD as his rough hand trace the unmistakeable curve of the car and its RE Amemiya wide body kit.

'Tonight.. We shall rule the roads and drive as we always do. My trust is in you FD..' were the thoughts that went through his harden eyes as a smile creep up his face when he start the engine and hear the rev of the highly maintained RX-7.

His brother knocked onto the window and he roll it down quickly, "Hai Aniki?"

"Keisuke, Nakazato isn't the same as he was all those years ago. 3 years can change a lot in a person's level of skill. And you as well should know the difference very well that you have improve vastly even with the disband of Project D. Now go out there and do me proud"

Keisuke nodded as he answers, "I've done everything that you have taught me Aniki. My FD is prepared even for a technical win" all the while eyeing the different gauges that sat along the dash of the rotary machine as he thought back to his preparations for the race.

_Flashback._

_2 nights before._

_The FD finished its uphill/downhill run of Akina before rolling towards the back of a Van with its back open which showed a wide array of tools and about a dozen or so tires as well as another van that held any other rotary engine or car part that might be needed. Its driver got out after killing the engine. His personal mechanic, Tomiguchi came towards him with a clipboard, towel and a cold bottle of water in his hand._

"_So how was the run? Is there anymore changes you want to the car?" he asked, handing over the towel and bottle._

_Keisuke shook his head while answering, "Its all great. I just want a fresh set of everything.. I haven't changed my brakes in a while and they were giving out when I exit the last hairpin" as he went to the laptop that seated in the no. 2 Project D van's front seat, going through the simulation of the race again that was based on Nakazato's latest record of his level of skill, techniques and car._

"_Tomiguchi-kun!" he called._

"_Hai, Keisuke?"_

_The yellow FD driver had a few thoughts in his mind before he asked, "What do you think might happen in the race?"_

_The FD's personal mechanic was quite taken back by the sudden question and ask back, "What do you mean? Obviously is your win"_

"_No no.. What I mean is. What might happen that could end in my defeat?"_

_Tomiguchi pondered for a second and answered, "Power"._

_Keisuke smiled and nodded, "change the max out of my boost pressure from its current 8.5rpm to 7.5 and also bring up my current boost pressure."_

_The mechanic obliged and went about his work after gathering some tools from tool box._

_That was something that could change and something that even a computer might have overlook simply because of the difference in line and skill. Somethings about racing simply cannot be figured out by a computer after all and that is one of his Aniki's racing theories that involve a driver and its car._

_End of flashback._

The White Comet could only smile at the maturity in his brother, 'This is gonna be one hell of a race..' was the thought that went through him as he step back for the yellow FD to start down the mountain to prepare the the climb up.

"How is he, Ryosuke-san?" the young protege of the FD Specialist asked.

"Perfect. Now.. We shall see the results of his training up till now.." was the answer from Ryosuke.

The drive down was at a cruising speed as Keisuke use this time to check out the conditions of the mountain pass for any changes that might have occurred through the night and day, he knew that even the smallest patch of grass and water could cost the race as he drove as gentle yet as aggressively as he could to bring his tire temperature up to optimal levels.

Fumihiro sat in the passenger seat for the second time during/before a race and observe the 27 year old as he calmly look at his surroundings for any sign of change in the pass, 'Keisuke has definitely grown a lot since Project D. Ryosuke can definitely be proud of him'.

The FD rolled to a stop and pointed up the pass beside the most powerful touge race car in all of Japan, the easily 650hp R34 Skyline and its track-style driver, Nakazato Takeshi. The Black Lightning of Myogi had grown a lot over the years, he had taken back his old drift style and has combine it with his grip style of racing to form one heck of a style and the help of his co-pilot Sayuki has made them a combination to be reckon with in the whole of Japan.

Fumihiro got out of the FD and got in between the cars, with a nod from both racers to signal their readiness. He started the countdown.

"5!" They engage their first gear and hand brakes.

"4!" Knuckles turn white from their tight grip on the steering wheels.

"3!" Both racers rev up loudly while blow-off-valves ring through the mountain.

"2!" Both cars start revving as they vibrated violently.

"1!" Everything turn slow motion.

"Go!" Both cars shot off the tarmac and left a long stretch over fresh rubber as tails sway trying to get all the grip they can from the sudden burst of power and torque blasting through the drive trains and engines.

The 34 took a quick led from the FD in a few meters that was allowed by its superior acceleration that was bestow upon it by the monstrous 4WD system and its highly tuned RB26 engine. The 13B scream out its urge to keep up and pump its massive five hundred plus horsepower sending the RX-7 straight up to the GT-R sticking to its bumper by drafting with the slipstream provided by the GT-R allowing the body kit and large GT wing to do their jobs.

The first corner had came up very quickly within seconds as the shiarp left showed itself, "Full throttle, 4th gear. Power over" were the instructions relayed to the driver, and as he was told. Those were the actions carry out by the car.

Dropping a gear, Nakazato send the Skyline revving pass redline and and flying into the turn, its sway bars balancing the weight of the car pulling full momentum through the curve. But this was the FD's forte and it showed by doing the same thing all the while, hot on the taillights of the Skyline.

But the straight that showed right after, send the Skyline flushing through it gobbling up the tarmac and up to the next corner in a matter of seconds, leaving the FD at least 3 car lengths behind.

"Now I remember why I don't like Skylines and Evos so much.." Keisuke said to himself as he shifted up and floored the gas further sending the revs flying as the higher boost pressure set him up to closer to the R34.

The corner came quickly as Nakazato awaited his instructions, "4 wheel drive, minimal counter steer. Full throttle at half-way point" a nod from the driver and the Skyline did it, drifting with minimal counter steer from the outside, drifting right along the apex before hitting full throttle. Thundering out to the straight as it straighten out and the front wheels pulled the massive machine forwards.

Keisuke watched as it happen as the Skyline once again pulled off from the straight as a million things went through his head in anger, 'What in the world is making that damn R so freaking fast anyway? Isn't he suppose to grip? Is this what you meant, Aniki?' he thought as he let the higher boost pressure push his FD towards the Skyline's bumper right at the start of the next corner.

'Better think of a new strategy. This is the tightest parts of Akina, there has to be something that I can use to my advantage.' he thought as he kept up with the Skyline using the fastest line he knew after driving the mountain at least a thousand times already.

'This is the 1/4 point of Akina! The Skyline is in the lead. But the FD is hot on his tails! He isn't showing any signs of slowing down! They are entering the hairpins at full speed!"

At the peak, Ryosuke stood leaning against his Metallic white FD's hood, 'Keisuke. This battle will show not only your growth in skills and techniques but also your metal strength in comebacks after comebacks through your own racing prowess.'

Back in the race, they were coming hot towards the 5 consecutive hairpins and there was his chance to take back the lead. "The FD is too low to use the gutters, clear off wide and take it with top speed" Sayuki ordered as the first hairpin came up.

Keisuke watched as the GTR took the outside line and smiled, flooring the pedal to the metal as he took the inside, "Nakazato.. You never learn do you?" he said to no one in particular as he entered the corner drifting right beside the Skyline as he took the apex clearing the corner with the front bumper nearly over the whole gutter sliding with minimal slip angle.

Takeshi could only react at the last second from all the years of experience as he floored the brakes, allowing the FD to take the lead. He could only shake his head slightly as he knew what he had done, "dammit.. I still don't have the same amount of guts as those two.." he stated as he floored the gas to catch up towards the fleeing yellow rotary who had daringly cut into the Tigers route.

"Don't worry. The corners get lesser and lesser soon, with the lower end boost we have set up. The GTR can still keep up with the FD in the corners and we'll let the car do the rest when we entered the higher speed section"

Nakazato nodded as the GTR roared like a tiger rushing up to the eagle like, FD whose powerful wings shot him through the next corner as well. At almost every corner sat some of the most powerful figures in racing and the list didn't stop at only those of the Gunma Perfecture.

Purple Shadow, God Arm Dr Toshiya Joushima. God Foot Kozo Hoshino

SideWinder

Team 246.

Spiral Zero

The Emperors and their Evolutions.

Racing Team Katigiri

The Todou Juku and their Graduates.

Seven Star Leaf and the Northern Saitama Alliance.

Opponents that were defeated by Project D. They all watched as the AE86 won the race and the FD leading his own now.

"This is the 2/4 point! We are entering the higher speed section! Takahashi Keisuke is currently in the lead by about a car's length! But the GTR is catching up quickly!"

'This part is the hard part.. How would you counter against the power of the GTR? I wanna know Keisuke. Show it to me.' Ryosuke thought as his eyes fixed about the final straight that lead right to the startline of the downhill and the finish line of the uphill.


End file.
